Endless Possibilities
by Dragon Mistress
Summary: COMPLETE! When Sirius fell through the Veil, he didn't die, but was sent into another dimension similar to his own. What happens to him? And will he ever get back to reality?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, situations, details, etc., etc. No money is being made off this.  
  
**Warnings:** SB/RL slash, SB/other characters, RL/other characters, language.  
  
**Summary:** I wrote this after getting the following idea from the Sirius Black and Remus Lupin slash group on Yahoo!. Meaning, the idea wasn't mine. (See below.) Some chapters are sad, some Sirius (pun intended!), some funny, and some ridiculous. Enjoy!  
  
**Nutters Inc**. has opened a challenge-archive called Veils of Possibility, and we'd like to invite you to join us on our playground. ****  
  
The basic idea is a bit like "Sliders": When Sirius fell through the veil, he didn't die, but entered an alternative reality, a parallel dimension of his own world. In order to get back to his own reality, he has to travel through the veil again and again, until he finds his own dimension from a myriad of possibilities.   
The realities he encounters are sometimes similar to his own, sometimes entirely different. In each world he has to find his way back to the Arch to travel on. Will Sirius return to his own reality? Will he ever see Remus again? Or will he succumb to the dangers or temptations of the possibilities he encounters? There's a few more details, like there *must* be SB/RL slash. Naturally.   
  
I don't know if I'm going to send in my finished product to the challenge.... I'll see how it works out here first.  
  
**Thanks: To Nutters Inc.** and the **Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Mail Group** for the idea! **dragon_princess2028** for the beta! Let's begin!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
~Endless Possibilities~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
_Sirius! SIRIUS!  
He can't come back, Harry.... he can't come back, because he's d-  
HE - IS - NOT-DEAD! SIRIUS!  
  
_ With a strangled cry, Sirius Black sat up. Wide-eyed and panting for breath, he looked quickly around to register his surroundings. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, his heart galloping in his chest. It had all been a nightmare, just a nightmare.... the same nightmare he'd been having for the past week or so....  
  
He opened his eyes and looked round the room once more. He was in a hotel room that must have been lovely at one point, before he had gotten to it, anyway. Now bottles of vodka, one smashed, littered the floor, their contents soaked into the rug. Clothes were draped over every available surface, looking as though they had been torn from their owners and flung aside. The curtains hung, ripped, from their rod, and a guitar with a leather thong draped over it leaned in the corner. It looked like the scene of a particularly violent orgy.  
  
Likewise, the huge king-sized bed Sirius sat in now was a mess. The sheets were rumpled and stained, an empty vodka bottle lay at the foot, and a black t-shirt was draped over the headboard. On either side of him was a large blanket-wrapped lump.  
Sirius groaned and put his head in his hands. A pounding headache had developed there while he was asleep, and he felt slightly nauseous. Great. Another hangover. He loved alcohol, but he wished there was a way he could drink his fill without waking up to a pounding head, cotton-filled throat, and a sick feeling in his stomach.  
  
He flopped back down and put an arm over his eyes. He tried in vain to remember what had happened last night, and who he had gone to bed with. No dice. He had been so wasted last night that he couldn't remember a thing.   
His stomach lurched uncomfortably. With a groan, he crawled over one of the people in his bed and picked his way around the mess to get to the bathroom. He fell to his knees in front of the toilet and pulled his waist-length black hair away from his face, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a glass of water, three aspirin, and two spoonfuls of Pepto-Bismol, Sirius climbed wearily back into bed and closed his eyes, wishing for death as he always did during his worst hangovers. But he didn't fall asleep. He was too curious as to who was in his bed.  
  
He sat up and yanked the blankets off the person to his left. It was a man. His shaggy, light brown hair was tousled and hanging in his eyes. His long eyelashes rested on his pale cheeks, his mouth open slightly. He was curled up in the fetal position, sleeping peacefully. Scratches, bruises, and bite marks marred his pale, creamy skin. Must have been some rough sex last night. Sirius let his eyes wander down the man's slender, almost feminine body, his hangover forgotten in a sudden rush of arousal.  
  
He groaned. He wanted another piece of _this_ one before he had to go, that was sure. But first....  
  
He pulled the blankets off the person to his right - another man. This one was asleep on his stomach, his head turned slightly to the side. He had long, flaming-red hair, almost as long as Sirius' own; cute freckles, and a fang earring in one ear. He was much taller and more muscular than the brunette, and had a very nice arse. He was covered in bites and scratches too. Sirius moaned longingly and looked over at the clock beside the bed. Eight AM. He had no idea when he was going to leave, but he'd be damned if he was going to leave before having another wild ride with _both_ these beautiful men.  
  
He looked in between them, undecided. As he sat there, trying to decide which one to have first, a voice said loudly,   
  
He looked around. At the foot of the bed sat a very large, black dog.  
  
Shit, what was I drinking last night? he muttered to himself. Dogs don't talk.  
  
This one does, the dog said angrily. Listen to me, Sirius.  
  
With a chuckle, Sirius shrugged. Why not?  
  
The dog gave him an irritated look. To begin, I'm you.  
  
You're me? That's the biggest load of bulls-  
  
Your alternate form, the dog said curtly. Sirius, this isn't your life.  
  
Not my life?  
  
You're in a different dimension, the dog said. An alternate universe, if you will. You died - well, not really - do you remember the Department of Mysteries?  
  
Something stirred in Sirius' mind at those last few words. Department of Mysteries.... a part of his dream rose unbidden in his mind. The boy, screaming his name.... the brown-haired man, holding the boy back with tears streaming down his cheeks.... His eyes widened and he whipped his head around to stare at the brunette man sleeping beside him.   
  
God, it's him! he gasped, his mind fumbling for the man's name.   
  
The dog's tail thumped the blankets. Do you remember? he asked eagerly.  
  
Sirius buried his face in his hands. I was dreaming.... a kid.... Harry?... calling my name... he thought I was dead... and this man - Remus - holding him back.... A woman, I remember a woman.... I was fighting with her.... And you! You _are_ me - I'm an Animagus, I can turn into a dog!  
  
The dog's tail thumped harder. That's it, that's it! You do remember!  
  
Sirius looked hopelessly up at the dog. But I remember being _here_, he said. I was born in London.... my parents were peaceniks in the 60's... I went to school at Eton.... I'm a rock star! I remember! How can I have two lives?!  
  
You fell through the Veil at the Department of Mysteries, the dog answered. Everyone thought you were dead. But you're not. Instead, you have fallen into an alternate universe, where time flows differently, and your mind has created a fantasy for you to live in. But this _isn't your life, Sirius._  
  
Veil.... that woman knocked me through.... how do I get back to my own reality?  
  
You'll have to go through the Veil once more. But it won't be that easy. You may go back to your reality at once; or you may have to travel through several different dimensions before coming home for good. It's not going to be easy. But I'll be with you to help you out.  
  
With a soft sigh, Remus began to stir. The dog gave Sirius a panicked look.  
  
If you need me, just call my name. You remember, right?  
  
Sirius muttered softly.  
  
Yep. But only you can see me, so try to be alone when you call me - I'll see you later, Padfoot said, and vanished as Remus sat up with a yawn. He snuggled close to Sirius and put his arms around his neck.  
  
Mmm. Morning, love. He kissed Sirius' neck, and Sirius became aware that his interest in the men in his bed hadn't waned in the slightest while he was talking to Padfoot. Remus chuckled softly and ran a teasing finger along the inside of Sirius' thigh, skillfully avoiding what was begging for attention. Were you waiting for me?  
  
Screw reality. This fantasy was pretty damn tempting. Sirius put Padfoot out of his mind and nipped at Remus' throat. You'd have woken up to me screwing you if I hadn't gotten a.. phone call.  
  
Damn them, calling you. Should I wake Bill?  
  
Sirius looked over his shoulder at the sleeping redhead, recognizing him for the first time, and suddenly lost any interest he had had in either man. Bill? _Bill?!_ Fuck! He had slept with Bill? God, they were _related_! The sick feeling swooped back into his stomach. Yeah, they were only something like second or third cousins, but still... it made Sirius sick to think about it.  
  
What's wrong? Remus asked him. Siri, are you all right?  
  
I slept with him? Sirius asked.  
  
Remus smirked and ran a hand lightly along Sirius' thigh. I'll say you did. My God, I haven't seen something that enjoyable since _Velvet Goldmine_.  
  
But - he's my cousin! Sirius choked out.  
  
The brunette gave him a quizzical look. Your _cousin_? Siri, he's just a fan you picked up after the show last night. Don't you remember? He leaned close to Sirius' ear, giving the lobe a quick lick before continuing. You asked me last night if I wanted a hot redhead in our bed, and I agreed. You asked him right out, I remember. It was the sexiest thing. You walked right up to him, kissed him, and asked him if he wanted to come play with us. He giggled. I've never seen anyone blush so, but he wasn't making up any excuses not to. He planted several teasing kisses along Sirius' neck and down onto his shoulder.  
  
Sirius stared at him, but as he did he remembered what Padfoot had said about alternate universes. If this wasn't his reality... then Remus was right. Maybe he and Bill _weren't_ related here.... but even so, he couldn't bring himself to touch the redhead.   
  
No, don't wake him, he muttered finally. I'm not in the mood.  
  
Remus looked down, and sighed. You _were_ a minute ago.  
  
I really don't feel like it. My... my hangover has caught up with me, Sirius said quickly. It wasn't _really_ a lie. His head still hurt like hell.  
  
Remus' disappointed expression vanished almost instantly. Oh, my poor Siri. He kissed Sirius' forehead. All right, I'll wait until tonight.  
  
Sirius smiled a little and rested his head on Remus' shoulder. It was good to know that even in other dimensions, Remus was still as sweet and kind as he was in reality.  
  
A loud knocking sounded on the door just then. Remus jumped out of bed and hastily pulled on a pair of jeans that were lying beside the bed before hurrying to answer it. When he opened the door, a young woman with long red hair and almond-shaped green eyes hurried in. She was wearing tight jeans, an equally tight black t-shirt with Rock Goddess' scrawled on it in silver glitter, and a scowl. She groaned at the sight of the room, and at Sirius and the still-sleeping Bill in bed.  
  
My God, you're insatiable! she cried, kicking a shoe and a bottle out of her way as she marched over to the bed.  
  
Sirius gasped, looking into the furious emerald gaze of a woman long dead. But she wasn't dead, at least not here; she was very much alive. She seized a hank of his long hair and pulled him forward, dragging him painfully onto Bill, who woke up with a shout of protest. Lily ignored him and shouted, Goddamn it, Sirius, sometimes you're _impossible_!  
  
Remus hurriedly closed the door as Sirius stared up at his best friend's wife. What's wrong?  
  
What's wrong? What's _wrong_?! Sirius, we have to be in New York by noon, and you're not even dressed yet! She let go of his hair in disgust. You'd think after ten years you'd actually _listen_ to me. But noooo, what does a manager know? Get up! Get him dressed! she snapped, this last directed to Remus. And don't you _dare_ take the time for another threesome, or I'll kill you!  
  
And with that, she stormed out of the room.  
  
Remus sighed as Bill struggled out of bed. Sirius rubbed his forehead tiredly. Bill dressed quickly, then tilted Sirius' face up to his own and kissed him hungrily. Sirius moaned softly against Bill's mouth and allowed the younger man to slip his teasing tongue between his lips, unable to help himself. But the kiss wasn't nearly as long as he'd like it. Bill pulled away after only a few seconds and dropped Sirius a wink. He kissed Remus as well, and said to them, Next time you're back here in Berlin, give me a call. You're both fantastic. And with that, he left.  
  
Sirius had barely registered the fact that he was in Germany before he found himself being pushed into the shower by Remus, who stripped off his jeans and joined him. He shrieked as Remus turned on the water, which was freezing cold.  
  
Sorry, but it's what we both need right now, Remus said briskly, turning Sirius around and rubbing a handful of shampoo into his lover's long hair. Sirius stood still and shivered, letting Remus wash him, and was grateful when he was pushed out of the shower and allowed to wrap himself in warm, thick towels. Remus washed himself up even faster than he had washed Sirius, stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and made a fast job of blow-drying Sirius' hair.  
  
You're lovely. Go get dressed, he said, and Sirius went back into the bedroom. He found some suitcases under the bed and pulled out a tight pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, along with some underwear and a leather jacket. He dressed, got his shoes on, and made a vain attempt to clean up some of the mess in the room.  
  
Remus emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in baggy cargo pants and a white t-shirt. He had an armload of their bathroom things, which he tipped into a plastic bag. Sit down, you lump. I'll do the packing.  
  
He packed their suitcases in record time, throwing a wallet, a cell phone, and a pair of sunglasses to Sirius, who popped them into his jacket without question.  
  
After a second scouring of the room to be sure they hadn't left anything behind, Remus nodded and pushed two of the suitcases into Sirius' hands. Let's go, before Lily comes up for us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hours later, Sirius was dozing on a plane flying over the Atlantic Ocean. He was sitting between Lily, who was gabbling on her cell phone, and Remus, who was reading a huge book and looking more like a rock star's accountant rather than a rock star's lover. Sirius wished Lily would shut up so he could get to sleep, but she was shouting angrily at someone on the phone and didn't seem like shutting up anytime soon.   
He wasn't looking forward to the show he was doing tonight in New York City. His hangover was clearing up, but only very slightly, and Lily wasn't helping his headache any. His hand ached a little from signing autographs outside the hotel and in the airport, and the smell of Sharpie markers had made him decidedly dizzy. And the airplane's coffee tasted like mud.  
  
A soft, cool hand on his forehead made him open his eyes. Remus was holding his hand to Sirius' head, looking concerned.   
  
Love, are you feeling all right?  
  
Like shit, Sirius muttered. Head hurts.  
  
Poor darling. Do you want to cancel the show tonight?  
  
Lil'd skin us both, Sirius mumbled with a nod at his manager, who was listening to the person on the phone with a look of deadly anger on her face.  
  
All right then....  
  
Remus kissed his cheek before going back to his book. Sirius sighed and closed his eyes again, but he had only been dozing for ten minutes before the pilot announced, Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in New York City in ten minutes' time. Thank you.  
  
Lily jabbed him painfully in the ribs with her elbow. Get up, Siri! We'll be getting off soon!  
  
I didn't even get a chance to sleep, Sirius groused, but no one paid him any attention.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dammit, how useless ARE you people?! Lily screamed at the stagehands. Stupid Americans!  
  
Sirius sighed for the ninetieth time that day. Lily had been screaming for a very long time, overseeing the setup. Lily's husband and Sirius' guitar roadie, James, was running back and forth, bellowing orders and shouting at the crew to be careful with Sirius' guitars. Sirius himself had just been freed from a very long press conference and an equally long photo shoot. Still dressed in the scandalously tight leather trousers and bell-sleeved shirt he had worn for the interview, he was sitting on one of the amplifiers with his head in his hands. Remus was brushing his hair and murmuring softly to him, trying to make him feel better.  
  
After this, you can get a nice, long sleep.... I'll give you a back massage with the rose body oils you like so much... order some tea from room service..... you'd like that, wouldn't you?  
  
Sirius murmured, raising his head obediently for his makeup woman, Grace, who had just appeared with her huge cosmetics case. He closed his eyes and let her do her magic with mascara, silver eyeliner, rouge, black lipliner, and dark red lipstick. She was very talented - it was her hand that made his pale skin and stubbly cheeks into the darkly beautiful, slightly Gothic face of the rock star side of his persona. She knew exactly what to use to bring out his high cheekbones and dark blue eyes. Remus, meanwhile, who served as Sirius' hairdresser as well as lover and comforter, finished brushing his hair and kissed the top of his lover's head.  
  
All done, Grace said triumphantly after a second application of lipstick. She grabbed his hands and peered critically at his black-painted nails. Argh, chipped, but there's no use painting them now, no time. They'd just get ruined again anyway.   
Thanks, dear, Sirius said, blowing her a kiss so as not to ruin his lipstick. He staggered to his feet as James ran up to him.   
Come on, come on, Lil's furious, the opening band totally sucks. You're almost on, James said, thrusting Sirius' favourite black guitar decorated with a silver wolf into his hands. Sirius shrugged the strap over his shoulder and allowed himself to be hustled along to the stage.   
It happened like it always did - his attitude changed as he adjusted the guitar strap and followed James along the corridor. His hangover was now forgotten, and his excitement was growing. It was always this way - as unenthusiastic about a show as he could sometimes be, when it came time to go onstage he was filled with a sense of excitement and pleasure.  
  
Good luck, love, Remus whispered, brushing a kiss along the line of Sirius' jaw. Sirius winked at him and stepped out on stage.  
  
He was greeted by the screams of five thousand adoring fans, most clad in black clothes and overly-dramatic makeup like his. With a grin, Sirius tossed his long hair and strummed a few chords on his guitar as he strode over to the microphone. The crowd screamed their approval; Sirius' heart leapt. As sucky as the rock star life could be at times, he couldn't help but love it when he got up in front of a crowd of loyal fans. He flashed his brightest, best naughty-boy grin at the audience, ebony strands of hair falling into his eyes, and leaned close to the microphone. Hello, New York!!  
  
Halfway through his first song he noticed his backdrop for the first time. Still concentrating mightily on the solo he was playing, he shot a quick glance at it.  
  
It was a tattered black curtain, hung from a crumbling archway.  
  
It had been there throughout his tour; he was sure of it. But every night it had looked rather fake and cheap, or in other words, looking like the prop it was. But something about it tonight seemed _real_. The arch seemed less like plastic marble than like real marble, something about the curtain had a sinister air about it. And his dream came back to his mind... but he was beginning to realize it was more than a dream. It was real, a memory, and he could see in his mind's eye the same veil on display in the Department of Mysteries....  
  
He kept his eye on it during the entire show. It seemed to be _pulling_ at him, calling to him. He wanted to approach it, to jump through it, see where it went....  
  
Yeah, right. And knock it down? Lily would have a fit. And someone might get hurt.  
  
But he couldn't help the feeling he had, as if someone was trying to summon him from behind the veil. He ducked his head, trying not to look at it, tossing his long hair around and playing his guitar as well as he could, urging the crowd to sing along.   
  
No use. He stopped playing, looking intently at the veil. Hadn't Padfoot told him to look for the Veil in each of these dimensions, to find his way home? To cross through?  
  
He was only vaguely aware of the crowd's loud, angry protests as he stopped playing and dropped his guitar, walking dreamily towards the veil. He ignored the whine of feedback as the instrument hit the floor, and James' indignant yell at his treatment of the guitar. Everyone was yelling, but their voices faded to a dull background rumble as Sirius stopped before the veil.  
  
He took one look back at the audience, and at his crew; at Remus and Lily, who were yelling something at him. It seemed he was looking at them all through a haze or a heavy fog. Then he took a deep breath and turned to look at the veil.  
  
For better or ill, Paddy, he murmured to himself, and dove through.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.......


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, situations, details, etc., etc. No money is being made off this.  
  
**Warnings:** SB/RL slash, SB/other characters, RL/other characters, language.  
  
**Thanks: To Nutters Inc.** and the **Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Mail Group** for the idea!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Endless Possibilities~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
That was some job, a satisfied voice said in Sirius' ear.  
  
Sirius cracked one eye open sleepily and looked into the face of Padfoot. What was?  
  
Jumping through the Veil like that. In the middle of a show and all. Your fans will be talking about it for years.  
  
Sirius mumbled and pulled the covers up to his nose. That's nice. Leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep.  
  
Padfoot huffed. Well, fine. But I'll let you know this isn't your reality either, and you just might have a few unpleasant surprises when you finally decide to get up.  
  
He vanished. Sirius sighed and rolled onto his back. It was no use going back to sleep again. The damn dog had talked just long enough to wake him up completely. Sirius tossed the covers back, yawned and went to scratch his chest.  
  
Wait. Something was wrong here. Sirius looked down at himself and shrieked.  
  
Fuck! I'm a woman!!  
  
He jumped out of bed and ran across the room to the full-length mirror on the wall. He wailed aloud.   
  
Though his hair and eyes remained the same, his face was softer, more rounded, and had a distinct lack of beard stubble. His body was now very curvy. His waist was thinner and his hips wider than he remembered, and he had breasts! Not a bad set, either, he complimented himself, but wailed again. He couldn't bear to look at his female body anymore, so he grabbed the nearest piece of clothing (a skimpy, almost nonexistent lacy nightgown) and pulled it on. It was very short.  
  
he screamed, pounding the wall next to the mirror.   
  
There was an irritated grunt from the bed behind him, and Sirius whirled around to see who was making the noise.  
  
The grunting person sat up, yawned, and scratched. Sirius' heart pummeled to his knees.  
  
He had slept with Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
Mundungus yawned again, and shook his ginger hair out of his eyes. He looked over at Sirius and grinned. Sirius noticed with revulsion that Mundungus was naked and _very_ eager to start something.  
  
Up already, darlin'? he asked, his eyes wandering up Sirius' legs and over his (her?) breasts before stopping. Very uncomfortably, Sirius crossed an arm over his chest and yanked on the hem of the short nightgown, trying in vain to cover his legs. Mundungus got out of bed and crossed the room. He pulled Sirius against him and began kissing his neck, his lips finally wandering dangerously close to the low neckline of the nightgown. Sirius suppressed a shudder and pushed him away.   
  
Er... Dung, I've got to go, he said, seizing a handful of women's clothing and hurrying into the bathroom. He locked the door behind himself and slumped against it. Mundungus pounded on the door angrily.  
  
Go? What d'you mean, go?  
  
I've got other things to do, Sirius said, going to the sink and splashing the remains of last night's makeup from his face. He hurriedly began to dress, wincing as he did. The skirt he had to wear was barely longer than the nightgown, and he only had a filmy pair of lace panties to wear underneath it. The blouse he had was very tight, and Sirius found that several of the top buttons were missing, so he had no choice but to leave it half-unbuttoned with quite a lot of cleavage showing. Highly embarrassed, he left the bathroom to find Mundungus sitting on the bed, an ugly look on his face.   
  
You tramp, he snarled as Sirius stepped into a pair of high heels and snatched up a purse that was sitting on the dresser. You can't even give me one more hour?  
  
Thank God! A woman's coat was draped over the doorknob. Sirius pulled it on gratefully and buttoned it all the way up, relieved. No. I have to go, he said distractedly, and ducked out the door.  
  
He was in some kind of cheap, seedy motel. With a wince, he hurried out into the parking lot, and managed to hail a cab. The driver looked at him appreciatively as he got in, and Sirius muttered a silent curse to his voluptuous body.   
  
Where are we going, love? the driver asked, staring at Sirius' legs.  
  
London. Grimmauld Place, Sirius replied, giving him an angry glare. The driver shrugged and turned around.  
  
As they drove, Sirius opened the purse he held, praying there was some money in it. This cab driver looked like the sort of guy who'd require some.... _services_ in place of money if Sirius couldn't pay the fare.  
  
To his astonishment, there was a wad of notes in the bag. Sirius sorted through them, gaping silently. It was a small fortune. Where had he gotten it? Mundungus' words echoed in his mind. _You can't even give me one more hour?_  
  
Sirius' shoulders slumped and he felt like crying as the realization hit him. He had been having sex with Mundungus - and probably quite a few others, too, judging by the wad in his purse - for money. Great fantasy! Now he was a prostitute! A tear really did trickle down his cheek at the thought, and he managed to locate a tissue in his purse and dab at his eyes with it.  
  
Well, this was _one_ dimension he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He stared moodily out the window the whole rest of the ride into London, as if hoping to see the Veil standing in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
Another thing. Where was his wand? He hadn't had it in his past dimension either. Whether it was because he had dropped it falling behind the Veil, or just because he seemed to be trapped in situations as a Muggle, but he didn't have it now, either. He sighed unhappily. If he could use some magic... just a _teensy_ bit.... he wouldn't have anything to worry about.... For one thing, he could turn himself back into a man, that was damn sure.  
  
The cab pulled up at Grimmauld Place. Should I take you to your door, dear? the cabbie asked.   
  
Sirius twitched. No, thank you, he muttered, thrusting a handful of notes into the driver's hand. I can walk from here, thanks. Keep the change.  
  
Thanks, lady! the amazed cabbie said, looking down at the generous amount Sirius had put in his hands.  
  
Sirius clicked away up the street, but stopped dead when he saw something totally wrong.  
  
It was Number Twelve. He could _see_ it. He shouldn't be able to, not from halfway down the street, not when his mind was on his depressing situation instead of the house. He also noticed that the house was not shabby and in need of painting, but fresh and neat. The serpent door knocker was no longer there, he saw as he climbed the front steps. It had been replaced with a plain, simple brass knocker.   
  
Timidly, he raised his hand to knock. He wasn't even sure, especially now that the house had a distinct Muggle look to it, that anyone he knew lived here in this dimension. But before he could knock, the door opened and he found himself face-to-face with Remus Lupin.  
  
But it was not Remus as Sirius remembered him. Rather than the sweet, slightly shabby man he loved with all his heart, a cold, gimlet-eyed stranger stood surveying him. Sirius could feel disapproval radiating from his lover, and he shrank back.   
  
There you are, Remus hissed angrily, seizing him by the wrist and pulling him inside. The hall was almost the same as Sirius remembered, but brighter and decorated with cheerful paintings and vases of flowers rather than threatening portraits and various Dark items. But there was no time to admire it. Remus slapped him across the face.  
  
Where have you been?! he shouted. Sirius backed away from him, horrified at this version of Remus, but Remus wasn't letting him go. He grabbed Sirius roughly by the wrist and pulled him back.  
  
You've been selling yourself all night, haven't you? Remus breathed. His angry glare darted down to Sirius' purse, which he realized he hadn't closed. An ugly look passed over Remus' face when he saw the money inside. He slapped Sirius again, harder this time, making his mate cry out in pain and cover his cheek with his free hand. How many times do I have to tell you, Sirius? I do not want a slut for a wife! I work hard to give you this home, your food, your clothes - he cast a distasteful look at Sirius' outfit - and you're still out there doing it! I told you when we got married I wasn't going to stand for it!   
  
He let go of Sirius' wrist and pushed him aside. Go upstairs and put on some decent clothes, he snapped, before going into the drawing room and slamming the door behind him.  
  
Thoroughly miserable now, Sirius trudged upstairs to the master bedroom. He found several plain sets of women's underwear in the wardrobe, along with many long skirts and dresses. He selected a plain blue dress and took the clothes off to the bathroom, where he hopped into the shower. He tossed the clothes he had been wearing into the wastebasket with a shudder.  
  
A woman's body was going to take some getting used to, he thought sourly as he washed up. After he was finished, he dried his hair and put it in a ponytail, then put on the clean underwear and the blue dress. Slipping his feet into a pair of warm slippers, he let out a shuddery sigh.   
  
He sat down on the toilet seat. Padfoot... I need your help.  
  
Almost instantly, the black dog appeared. See what I meant about unpleasant surprises?  
  
Sirius ignored that. Where's my wand?  
  
Which one? the dog asked with a smirk. Sirius glared at him, then sighed.  
  
All right. I'm sorry I was mean to you. Now will you tell me what's going on?  
  
Well, you went through the Veil again, but obviously, you are not back in your reality, Padfoot said. By the way, you look cute in that dress.  
  
Sirius growled. When am I going to get home?  
  
I don't know. You'll have to wait until you pass through the right Veil.  
  
That might take forever, Sirius said unhappily.   
  
A knock sounded on the door. Mum? Are you in there?  
  
Sirius looked at the dog, and mouthed, __  
  
Padfoot merely smiled and vanished.  
  
Sirius got up and opened the bathroom door. He had to fight down the urge to gasp. Standing outside the door was Harry, but he looked different than he usually did. The eyes behind their round glasses were a golden-hazel colour, like Remus', and there was no scar on his forehead. His black hair was no longer untidy, but sleek, straight, and neat, like Sirius'. In an instant Sirius realized what this meant. In this dimension, since he was a woman, he and Remus could have children together... and obviously, they had created Harry.  
  
he asked weakly, holding onto the doorknob for dear life.  
  
Mum, are you okay? Harry asked curiously. I heard Dad yelling at you. Is something wrong?  
  
N-n-no! Nothing's wrong. I - I - how much did you hear?  
  
Harry shrugged. I couldn't make anything out, I just heard Dad yelling.  
  
Sirius let out a sigh and forced a smile. Everything's all right.  
  
I thought I heard you talking to someone in there.  
  
Oh - it was just me. I was, er, thinking out loud.   
  
Harry shrugged again. Do you want some help with supper?  
  
Sirius smiled. That would be lovely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus maintained a stony silence all during the meal. Sirius ate with his head bowed, not looking at his husband. Harry kept glancing between the two, obviously wondering what was going on, but not being foolish enough to ask questions.  
  
It wasn't until they were in bed that Remus spoke to Sirius. Sirius had followed him meekly up to the bedroom, quickly changed into a nightgown (much longer and nicer than the skimpy one), and climbed into bed, where he cowered, awaiting Remus' wrath. But no wrath came. Instead Remus got in bed beside him and turned out the light.  
  
Sirius decided he would have to make the first move. Remmie.... love?  
  
The light came back on and Remus glared at him.   
  
I'm sorry, Sirius whispered, not able to help the tears that spilled down his cheeks. He reached for Remus' hand, but Remus pulled it away.  
  
You always do this, Remus said, his voice pitched low so Harry couldn't hear them from his room down the hall. Every time I catch you with another man, you cry and tell me you're sorry until I forgive you. It can't go on like this, Sirius! You haven't been a very faithful wife for me. I've been faithful ever since we met at school, but you - you've broken my heart more than once.  
  
I won't do it ever again, Sirius sobbed, terrified, crawling into Remus' lap and clinging to him. He couldn't imagine what kind of things the slut-woman he was in this dimension had gotten up to, but it sickened him to think that he might lose Remus. Even in a fantasy, he wanted Remus to love him forever.  
  
You say that every time! How am I supposed to trust you? Remus demanded.  
  
I won't go anywhere without you, Sirius cried. I love you, and I love Harry, and I want the three of us to be together forever! I love you, Remmie, please forgive me!  
  
There was a long silence during which Sirius cried against Remus' shoulder. After what felt like an eternity, Remus put his arms around him.   
  
Oh, Siri, he said softly, and now his voice was kind. Oh, love. I can't stay mad at you, dear. You're my wife and the mother of my child. But you know I can't bear the thought of you with other men.  
  
I know, Sirius whispered. I know. I'll never do it again. I promise. He looked up into his lover's honey eyes. I love you.  
  
I love you too, Remus murmured, kissing him and stroking his hair. He reached over and turned out the light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mum, get up.  
  
Sirius opened one eye. Sunlight was streaming in the windows, and Harry was shaking him awake, dressed in a neat suit jacket and short pants.  
  
Good morning, dear, Sirius murmured with a smile.  
  
Harry grinned at him. Hi. Dad sent me to wake you up. You don't want to be late for the auction today, do you?  
  
Sirius sat up.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. The art auction? The one at the museum? The one you've been babbling about for the past three weeks?  
  
Um. Oh, right. Sirius tried to look as if he knew what was going on. Where is your father?  
  
Right here, a cheerful voice answered, and Remus entered the room carrying a package. He sat on the bed and handed it to Sirius. For you. Open it, dear.  
  
Sirius did. Inside was a lovely long frock, yellow with pink roses. He smiled. He wasn't much of a judge in women's clothing, but he thought the dress was rather pretty. Remus beamed as Sirius lifted the dress out of its wrappings.   
  
You shouldn't have, Sirius said with a pang of guilt.  
  
Remus smiled. Nonsense. I thought it would look lovely with your beige sandals and your cream hat. And I bought it because I love you.  
  
Sirius blushed. Thank you, he murmured, kissing his husband's cheek.  
  
Go on, Mum, Harry urged. Let's see, then, put it on.  
  
All right, Sirius smiled, getting out of bed. He opened the wardrobe and saw at once the hat and shoes Remus had mentioned. Taking these, he went into the bathroom for a quick shower. Then he put on the frock, which fitted him beautifully. He brushed his hair and put on the hat and the shoes. Opening the medicine cabinet he found some mascara and pale pink lipstick. He applied both, and gave himself a critical glance in the mirror. Well! He didn't much care for being a woman, but he looked nice playing the part. He opened the bathroom door and went downstairs, where Remus and Harry were waiting for him.  
  
Wow, Mum, Harry said in awe as Sirius paused, blushing, at the top of the steps. You look really beautiful.  
  
Thank you, Harry, Sirius murmured, brushing a kiss across his son's cheek as he reached the foot of the stairs. He looked shyly at Remus, pleading with him silently to forgive him and love him. Remus smiled, and Sirius had hope that the message had gotten through.   
  
All set? Remus asked him, holding out his arm.   
  
Sirius took it with a smile. As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The auction was being held in the garden of a nearby neighbour, Mrs. Hildebrant, whom Sirius was apparently supposed to know quite well. Mrs. Hildebrant had greeted him warmly at the door, hugging him and asking after his health while shaking hands with Remus and Harry. Sirius answered cheerfully and made polite inquiries of Mrs. Hildebrant, but in all actuality he didn't give a damn about her. She was just a secondary character in a made-up world.   
  
She finally released them when another friend arrived. Sirius tried not to sigh in relief as he and Remus went to find seats, with Harry trailing behind them. He looked round curiously as they walked. The garden was beautiful, with all kinds of flowering trees and vines, and the whole place was surrounded by tall hedges. But more than once Sirius saw women whispering behind their hands and glancing at him. It kind of deflated his cheerful mood. Dully he wondered exactly how bad his reputation was. Remus seemed to have noticed as well. There was a sudden stiffness in his walk, and instead of smiling at the people who called out to him he responded with only a curt nod.  
  
They chose seats in the third row. As Harry and Remus paged through their programs and chattered over what they were going to be seeing, Sirius shifted uncomfortably and jiggled his foot. He really had to pee.  
  
Love, I'm running off to the women's loo, he muttered in an undertone to Remus, who nodded absently and took Sirius' purse when it was offered.  
  
Sirius had not the slightest idea of where the restrooms were, so he got a little lost looking for them, still ignoring the people who gave him nasty looks. He didn't care; what mattered right now was finding the loo before he wet himself.  
  
Ah! Finally! A discreet sign on one of the hedges quietly pointed the way to the restrooms. He followed the arrow and finally found himself in the ladies' room. Blessed relief!  
  
He was leaving when a silky voice purred, Why, hello, Mrs. Lupin.  
  
He turned and gulped. Striding towards him was Lucius Malfoy, his familiar better-than-you smirk fully in place. His long, white-blond hair was tied back in a queue and he was dressed in an elaborate suit of black silk.   
  
Lucius sidled up to him. For the first time Sirius realized that he was very short as a woman. In real life he was three inches taller than his cousin-in-law; but now the top of his head barely reached Lucius' shoulder. He didn't like the sneering look on Lucius' face, but forced himself to put on a trace of a polite smile. Hello, Mr. Malfoy.  
  
_Mr. Malfoy_, is it? Lucius said, sounding highly amused. Putting on airs in public, are we? I thought I was Luci to you, dear. Or have you forgotten our weekend in Majorca?  
  
Sirius gulped again and the last of his good mood went up in a puff of smoke. This was _not_ good. Evidently he had slept with Lucius at one point as well.   
  
I love my husband, he said indignantly, glaring up into Lucius' grey eyes.  
  
Lucius threw back his head and laughed loudly. Oh, I've heard that before! You _love_ your husband - except when he's too busy to - ah - shall we say, please you sufficiently enough?  
  
Sirius couldn't think of a response to that. Instead he said, very coldly, I must be getting back to the auction. Remus and Harry will wonder where I've gone. Good bye, _Mr. Malfoy._  
  
He tried to push past Lucius but Lucius grabbed his arm and pushed him back against the hedge. Sirius, dear, you aren't even going to give me a kiss? Without waiting for any kind of a response, he kissed Sirius' neck and pressed himself closer. Sirius tried to pull away, suffocating in the smell of Lucius' cologne, hating the feel of the man's lips on his skin. Lucius's free hand worked at the front of his dress, unbuttoning it just enough to slip his hand inside and stroke Sirius' breasts. Sirius struggled, but he was also learning he wasn't as strong as usual in this dimension. He opened his mouth to scream, but Lucius took advantage of the situation and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Sirius tried to pull away, but Lucius held him so tightly that he couldn't move at all.  
  
  
  
Lucius pulled away and both he and Sirius looked over to the opening in the hedge. Remus was standing there, looking livid, his hazel eyes flashing.   
  
What are you doing? he demanded, as Lucius pulled away and straightened his shirt.  
  
Why, can't two old friends say hello, Lupin? Lucius sneered, flicking a leaf off his shoulder. He dropped a knowing wink at Sirius and strode off, leaving the raven-haired woman alone with his/her furious lover.  
  
Remmie, I -  
  
Remus grabbed him by the wrist and shoved him into the ladies' room. Clean yourself up, he said brusquely. Harry and I will be waiting for you back at our seats.  
  
He strode off. Shaking, Sirius closed the door behind him and looked at himself in the mirror. He hurriedly buttoned his dress back up and smoothed it down, combed his fingers through his hair, and fixed his hat. With a twitch of revulsion, he noticed that Lucius had left a rather unattractive hickey on his neck. There was no way to hide it except let his hair hang over the spot and hope no one noticed it. When he finally looked more or less all right again, he returned to his seat as quickly as possible, keeping his head down and not meeting anyone's eye. When he sank back down into his chair, he took Remus' hand and tried to explain. Remmie, listen -  
  
We will discuss this at home, Remus said stiffly. Sirius wanted to make him listen, right now!, but at that moment the auctioneer stepped up to the podium and banged his gavel for silence.  
  
Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to our third annual London Art Auction. Our first piece is entitled Darkness', and the bidding will begin at ten thousand pounds.  
  
He indicated the first piece of artwork, a large, six-foot high painting of an eerie archway hung with a black veil, raised on a dais. Sirius gasped, his reaction lost in the sound of appreciative murmuring from the other bidders.   
  
It was the Veil, he just knew it. The painting looked much too real to him to be anything but the Veil's counterpart or representation in this world. The painting was amazingly lifelike, looking to Sirius as if he could just walk up to it and step through.  
  
He got to his feet and began walking dreamily up to the stage, ignoring Harry's call of, Where are you going, Mum? and Remus' hiss of, Sit _down_, Sirius!  
Madame, please be seated! the auctioneer protested as Sirius climbed the steps to the stage. Sirius ignored his indignation and pushed him aside. He heard the crowd shrieking faintly and looked back to see the auctioneer had tumbled down the steps and hit his head, and was now unconscious. He didn't care.  
  
Get down here _NOW_, Sirius! he heard Remus shout.  
  
Mrs. Lupin, please! Mrs. Hildebrant called.  
  
Sirius gave her a sour look. Shut up, bitch.  
  
And he stepped into the painting and through the Veil.  
  
  
To Be Continued.......


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, situations, details, etc., etc. No money is being made off this.  
  
**Warnings:** SB/RL slash, SB/other characters, RL/other characters, language.  
  
**Thanks: To Nutters Inc.** and the **Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Mail Group** for the idea!  
  
**Note:** The first bizarre chapter. Not to be taken as seriously as 1 and 2. Enjoy!!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Endless Possibilities~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Sirius woke up when someone slid into bed with him. He mumbled and rolled over.  
  
Remus' familiar voice spoke from his side. Did I wake you, Siri? Good.  
  
Teasing fingers ran along his back and paused at the waistband of Sirius' pajama trousers. Sirius opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
Remus was lying naked beside him, smirking slightly and running his fingers along Sirius' silk-clad thigh. His hair looked silver in the moonlight streaming through the window, and he somehow appeared younger then usual. Hmm. Maybe the hand had something to do with it, Sirius mused as Remus' fingers wandered back to the waistband of his trousers. There was a mischievous glint in his lover's eyes that made him look twenty years younger and exceptionally naughty - the way he had always looked when they were kids, sneaking around Hogwarts trying to find a secluded location to cuddle in. He - wait. Moonlight streaming through the window?  
  
Forgetting Remus' stray hand, Sirius threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. He peered critically out the window and up at the sky. Huh. Full moon tonight.  
  
He looked back at Remus, who was idly playing with the corner of the sheet, the naughty grin still on his face. Something wrong, love? he inquired sweetly.  
  
Sirius looked back at the moon, rubbed his eyes, blinked, and looked again. Nope, it was full. He glanced again at Remus, who was showing no sign at all of transforming anytime soon.   
  
Uh.... Remmie, it's the full moon.  
  
I know. It was a full moon the first time we made love. Having another full moon on our anniversary seemed so perfect. It's ever so romantic.  
  
Do you... feel okay? Sirius asked curiously.  
  
I feel... okay. But I'd probably feel better if.... you'd join me, Remus purred seductively.  
  
Sirius stared at him. No grey fur anywhere on his body. His eyes weren't changing colour. His fingernails remained fingernails. He heaved a mental sigh. If Remus wasn't transforming, then he wasn't a werewolf. And if he wasn't a werewolf, it meant this wasn't home either.  
  
No, it really wasn't home. He noticed for the first time that the bedroom they were in was very large and opulent, with French doors, shag carpeting, gilded picture frames, and silver curtains. Grimmauld Place never looked this good, nor had any of the rooms been this big. Confused now, he closed the curtains and got back in bed. He was getting impatient. He wanted to go home!  
  
But his thoughts were diverted as Remus purred and cuddled close, kissing him and ridding him of his pajamas. Home or no, he liked being in bed with Remus (and no one else). Sirius returned the kisses, and then Remus winked at him and ducked under the covers.   
  
Hell, one good things about these dimensions, everybody wants to screw me, Sirius thought, but immediately dismissed it with a gasp of pleasure as Remus went to work.  
  
And one thing was for certain - he was a man again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A kiss on the cheek and sunlight in his face woke him the next morning. He cracked open an eye and saw Remus standing over him, dressed in white robes with nice tight trousers underneath.  
  
About time you got up, love. I always know when the sex has been fantastic, you sleep half the day afterwards, Remus teased.  
  
Sirius murmured, not wanting to leave the nice, warm bed.  
  
His lover kissed him again. Now, now, brunch is almost ready. Cook'll be insulted if you miss another of her meals, so you'd better get up. Take a shower and come on down. He gave Sirius' rump a slap. Move it.  
  
With a groan, Sirius unwillingly got out of bed and stretched, noticing quite a few bruises and aches he hadn't had before Remus got to him. Oh well.  
  
Remus beamed. Hurry, now, darling. We'll be waiting.  
  
He left the room. Sirius wrapped a sheet around his waist and wandered, yawning, over to the wardrobe. He blanched when he saw what was inside. Silks, velvets, clothes that looked as though they cost a small fortune. He gaped silently as he looked through the outfits, wondering where it had all come from.  
  
Finally he remembered he was supposed to be taking a shower and getting to brunch. Trying to opt for the simplest thing, he ended up with black robes trimmed with red, and a thick leather belt. High black boots and tight red leather trousers went with it. Shrugging, he took it all and went into the bathroom.  
  
And what a bathroom! More like an emperor's bathhouse than a regular bathroom. It had a separate shower and tub, and a Jacuzzi that bubbled and frothed in the corner. It was almost all white marble, except for one wall, which was entirely black. Aromatic candles were scattered throughout the room, letting off a luxurious mixed sent of roses and lavender. Amazed, Sirius put his clothes on one of the many countertops and explored a little more before getting into the shower.  
  
He dipped a foot in the Jacuzzi. Mmm, nice. He didn't doubt he'd have any trouble getting Remus to join him in it later on. Smirking, he threw the sheet around his waist down the laundry chute and hopped in the shower.  
  
It was the best he'd ever taken. The shower had two dolphin-shaped showerheads opposite one another, so no part of him was left in the cold air. The shampoos and soaps smelled exquisite. He could have stayed in there until the hot water ran out, but finally the rumbling of his stomach forced him to get out of the shower and get dressed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dried and dressed, Sirius finished lacing up his boots and left the bedroom, wondering exactly where the dining room was. He wandered through the house, becoming steadily more and more impressed with his surroundings with every room he saw. There was a billiard room, a huge library, an indoor pool, a television room, countless bedrooms and bathrooms, and in a tower on the east side of the house, a kind of Owlery. It looked like he had hit the jackpot.  
  
He opened a pair of French doors on the first floor, wondering if this was the dining room. It wasn't. It seemed to have no purpose at all; it was entirely empty. At the other end of the room there was a door with a tattered black curtain hung across it. Sirius was halfway across the room before he realized that this might very well be the Veil's equal in this dimension.   
  
Is it, Paddy? he wondered aloud.  
  
Clicking toenails on the hardwood floor told him Padfoot had appeared. The black dog sniffed at the doorway. Yeah, that's it. Are you going through?  
Not yet, Sirius said thoughtfully. I want to see what the rest of this dimension is like.  
He turned and left the room, leaving Padfoot to huff and disappear.  
  
Sirius finally found the dining room three doors to the left of the Veil's room. When he entered, Remus looked up from his newspaper and beamed. There you are! I was just about to send Harry after you.  
  
Hey, Sirius, Harry grinned from his place to Remus' left. Sleep well?  
  
Sirius replied cheerfully, taking the empty seat at the head of the table, which had obviously been waiting for him. Hermione and Ron were sitting at the table as well, across from Harry and Remus. The three teenagers were as elegantly dressed as Sirius and Remus. Harry was wearing green robes trimmed with gold. (Sirius was relived to see he looked the same as always, with messy hair and green eyes. Having Harry as his real kid had been weird.) Ron was wearing robes of maroon, which he usually hated, but this set looked exceptionally good on him. And Hermione was wearing sleeveless blue robes trimmed with silver, and elbow-length blue gloves.   
Then the maid came to serve them brunch and Sirius had to fight down his laughter. Their maid was none other than Minerva McGonagall, and she looked a little ridiculous in a long black dress, lacy white apron, and a frilly white mobcap. He managed to turn his laugh into a convincing cough.   
  
They had just tucked in to their meal when Harry asked, Sirius, are we taking the new Lexus to Bellatrix and Narcissa's funeral?  
  
_Hmm_,' Sirius thought to himself. _Great sex, well-behaved kids, luxury sedan, Bellatrix and Narcissa dead - woo hoo!_'  
  
Unable to keep himself from smiling, Sirius winked at his godson. Yeah, we just might.  
  
The paper says Peter's execution has been moved up a week, Remus said smugly from behind the _Daily Prophet_.   
  
Could life get any better? Sirius felt as though he had died and gone to heaven. Maybe he should stay in this dimension awhile.  
  
_You don't want to do that_, a voice in his head scolded. Sirius recognized it as Padfoot's.  
  
_Oh, be quiet_, he thought. _My choice_.  
  
Padfoot snapped, _And while you're living it up in your fantasies, the _real_ Remus and Harry are going through hell without you. Have fun._  
  
Sirius sighed. He had made Padfoot angry again, and cursed the very short temper he possessed - one of the things, like his midnight-blue eyes and sharp nose, that the Black family had been famous for. Oh well, he'd make it up to his Animagi version later on.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was good, Sirius sighed an hour later, pushing his plate away. That's the best meal I've had in awhile.  
  
You say that *every* time you eat, Sirius, Hermione said with a wry smile.  
  
Well, you never know which meal will be your last, he said with a shrug.  
  
A heavy thought for this time of day, Remus murmured, still involved in the paper.  
  
Sorry, but it's true, Sirius said. He thanked Minerva as she set a mug of coffee in front of him, and glanced out the window. Hm. It's clouding up fast.  
  
Harry and Ron groaned in disappointment; obviously, they had been hoping to go outside and practice Quidditch for awhile. Hermione, however, looked pleased; she now had a perfect excuse to keep her two best friends indoors and working on homework all day. Sirius smiled at the looks on the teenagers' faces and sipped his coffee. Plain. He wanted something to go with it.  
  
Remmie, would you please pass me a doughnut? he asked cheerfully.  
  
Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Minerva all stared at him. Excuse me? Remus asked.  
  
I asked if you'd pass me a doughnut.  
  
Doughnut? What's a doughnut? his lover asked blankly.  
  
Sirius screamed and jumped up, spilling his coffee all over the table and floor, and fled. A world without DOUGHNUTS?! He couldn't, he _wouldn't_ live here!  
  
He reached the Veil room and dove through the black curtain.   
  
Back in the kitchen, the others were staring at the doorway.  
  
Ron sighed as Remus shook his head and looked out the window.  
  
Oh, it's raining again!  
  
A variety of doughnuts was falling from the sky.  
  
  
To Be Continued......


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, situations, details, etc., etc. No money is being made off this.  
  
**Warnings:** SB/RL slash, SB/other characters, RL/other characters, language. This chapter, an added warning (don't you feel special!) - male pregnancy warning!! (Am I supposed to warn you about that?)  
  
**Thanks: To Nutters Inc.** and the **Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Mail Group** for the idea!  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Endless Possibilities~  
  
Chapter 4  
Mmm. It was so nice and warm. Soft and comfy. Sirius snuggled deeper into the pillows, pulling the covers up even higher. Such a nice bed. He wanted to stay here and sleep forever. Maybe, if he was lucky, he'd wake up from this psychotic dream and find himself back at Grimmauld Place, with Molly yelling at him to get out of bed and eat something before Arthur brought the kids home from King's Cross.  
  
Siri, get up!  
  
Someone was tugging on his blankets.  
  
Sod off! Sirius growled, clinging to the covers.  
  
NOW, SIRI!  
  
Finally he had had enough. Sirius sat up, prepared to scream, but his words died before leaving his mouth when he saw who had been trying to rouse him - James Potter.  
  
James was scowling at him, tapping his fingers on the nightstand. Siri, you stupid git, it's nearly twelve. You know the wedding's at one; Remmie'll kill you if you're late. Come on, get up!  
  
Sirius struggled free of the blankets he was entwined in.   
  
His best friend threw his hands up in exasperation. SIRIUS BLACK! How stupid are you? You've been banging on about this wedding since you proposed to Remmie a year ago. How could you possibly forget?!  
  
Sorry, mental blank, Sirius grunted as he was shoved into the bathroom by James.   
  
You're sorry, my arse. You're never sorry. Hurry up, get dressed!  
  
Still slightly bewildered, Sirius took the quickest shower in the history of man and put on his tuxedo shirt and trousers. The rest, it transpired, was in the bedroom, and heaving a sigh he went to collect the lot.  
  
But he had barely opened the door before James assaulted him, throwing his socks at him and trying to get Sirius' cummerbund on straight. At the same time, Peter came running in and tied Sirius' tie for him, so tightly that Sirius was sure Peter was trying to do him in, but he had no time to complain. His shoes were thrust at him and he was ordered to put them on, just as Harry, who looked to be only a year old, toddled into the room waving his diaper happily in the air. James seized his son and re-diapered him as Sirius was tying one of his shoes (Peter had grabbed the other).  
  
Oh, good, you found him, said Lily as she rushed in with a comb. She attacked Sirius' hair, combing it out fiercely and braiding it so tightly that his scalp ached for an hour afterwards. Dammit, Sirius, she wailed in despair, Why can't you _ever_ be on time for once? Poor Remus is going to pieces - it's almost time for the wedding, your _own_ wedding, how could you possibly be late?  
  
Jim was late for his, Sirius retorted, standing. Lily ignored this and began picking lint off his jacket and inspecting him critically, making adjustments to his tie, cummerbund, and jacket. Once he finally met her strict approval, he was herded outside and into a waiting limousine by the Potters and Peter.  
  
Everyone else seemed sightly out-of-sorts and exasperated with him, so Sirius kept silent on the way to the church. Well, apparently this was not his reality either, but if he was getting married to Remus he had no complaints. He had wanted to marry Remus since they were eighteen years old; but the unfortunate circumstances piled against them had made it impossible. But here, at least, his wish was coming true.  
  
And that wasn't the only surprise, he found out, as the limousine pulled up to the church. He had barely gotten out when a warm voice called out to him.  
  
Sirius, dear! I was afraid you'd be late!  
  
Sirius gaped. It was his mother, but she looked sweeter and younger than he had ever seen her. The scowl lines around her mouth and the grey streaks in her long black hair were gone, and she was smiling brilliantly at him. Right behind her was his younger brother Regulus, smiling as widely as his mother.  
  
Mrs. Black kissed her elder son's cheek and began unwrapping a small package in her hand. Your corsage. I'm glad I picked it up for you, or you'd really have been in trouble!   
  
Great job, Siri, Regulus grinned as Mrs. Black pinned the flower to Sirius' lapel and began fussing with it to get it straight. Almost sleeping through your own wedding.  
  
Eh, well - Sirius said weakly, amazed by the tremendous change in his family, but he didn't have time to finish. He was herded inside the church and dragged down the aisle, where the minister and Remus were waiting for him.  
  
Another good sign. Remus was not a woman, as Sirius had feared he might be. He was dressed entirely in white, and Sirius' heart melted at the sight of him. He was beautiful.  
  
It's about time, Remus whispered, sounding amused, as the Blacks, Peter, Lily, and Harry scrambled to their seats. James, the best man, stayed beside Sirius.  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these men, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, in holy matrimony, the minister began, and Sirius suddenly realized he was feeling very nervous. He swallowed and willed himself not to shake.   
  
Anyone who has reason to believe that this pair should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace.....  
  
No one spoke. Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius could see his mother sniffling and dabbing at her eyes with a hanky. She had shown more emotion to him in the past five minutes then she had during his entire childhood. It was amazing.  
  
Very good. The rings.....  
  
James brought them over. He held them out to Remus, who took one and held Sirius' hand in his.  
  
Siri..... you've been by my side for so long, Remus murmured. You've loved me despite knowing what I am - you've always been the most supportive person I've ever met. Nothing on James and Peter - or my family - but you've stood by me so faithfully. And now... and now we can finally be together... He slipped the ring on Sirius' finger and beamed up at him, tears glistening in his hazel eyes.   
  
Sirius smiled back. Remmie - I can't see how anyone could _not_ love you. You're the sweetest person ever to grace this earth, and it makes me proud to say you're my lover. You know I don't give a damn about what you become once in awhile - it can't be helped, and it wasn't your fault. I'm just glad of what you _are_ - gentle and kind... and mine. And starting today, I'm finally able to call you my husband. He slid the ring onto Remus' finger. I love you.  
  
I love you too.   
  
By the power vested in me, I pronounce you partners for life, the minister said. You may now kiss each other.  
  
Lily, Mrs. Black, and Remus' sister, aunt, grandmother, and mother burst into tears as the two men kissed. Peter sniffled; Harry screamed happily and threw his teddy bear at the minister; James smiled and punched his two friends in the shoulder. As he and Remus started up the aisle, the guests cheering and clapping, Sirius looked at Remus and smiled. His new husband smiled back and squeezed his hand. Sirius' heart felt light with happiness, almost as if he could fly - this was wonderful, this was perfect. This was exactly how he wanted his life to go....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The reception after the wedding was incredible. Sirius was kissed and hugged by people he had _never_ expected to be kissed and hugged by, like his cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix and their husbands. He expected no less from Andromeda, whom he loved to pieces, and wasn't fazed in the least as Andromeda and her daughter Nymphadora grabbed him both at once for a group hug. James' parents were there; Peter's girlfriend Grace was there; countless other people Sirius and Remus knew were there - Kingsley Shacklebolt and his wife; Alastor Moody; Mundungus Fletcher; Hestia Jones; Frank and Alice Longbottom; and Emmeline Vance, just to name a few. Albus Dumbledore was easily the most noticeable person there, with his long silver hair and beard and his delicately embroidered plum-coloured robes.   
  
Surrounded by friends and a loving family he had never _dreamed_ of in real life, Sirius felt happier than he could ever recall. And best of all was having Remus by his side at every moment. Just being close to Remus for such a long time was enough to make Sirius dizzy with joy - he had hated staying alone at Grimmauld Place by himself with only Kreacher for company; this was more than making up for it, even if it was only a fantasy.   
  
So when he and Remus got into bed that night, it was no wonder Sirius was feeling a little lightheaded and giddy. All right, maybe his truly heroic intake of wine at the reception had something to do with it. He undressed and slid between the sheets, not taking his eyes off Remus, who was taking off his clothes in a very slow, shy way.   
  
What's wrong, Remmie? he inquired, as his husband climbed into bed.  
  
Nothing, love.... I'm just a... a little nervous. Our first time and all...  
  
Oh. So he was worried about_ that_. Sirius grinned and pulled his mate close for a kiss. Nothing to be nervous about. I'll be gentle.  
  
Oh? And who said _I_ was going to be on the bottom? When I said nervous, I meant nervous about hurting _you_. Remus giggled.  
  
Sirius growled, leaning closer so they bumped noses. Yeah? Well, you're going to have to _fight _me for the privilege! he leered, tickling Remus, who squirmed and giggled and tried to tickle back.  
  
And though he put up a very good fight, Remus still ended up on the bottom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Siri..... love?  
  
  
  
Um... I need to tell you something....  
  
What is it?  
  
Remus bit his lip, and Sirius could see a dark flush spreading across his cheeks. The normally cool and collected young man was rubbing his elbows and shuffling his feet, a sure sign he was very nervous.   
  
Sirius and Remus had been married for six months by now, and all was going very well. Remus was in his final year of wizarding college in London, at a school not far from their flat. He was majoring in Defense Against the Dark Arts, because he wanted to teach it after his graduation. Sirius, on the other hand, had passed all his Auror tests with flying colours, and had become one of the youngest Aurors employed by the Ministry of Magic. (The night he got his acceptance letter had been _very_ memorable indeed; Sirius couldn't remember ever having so much fun in the kitchen before.) They were making good money and were perfectly happy with each other; their marriage was peaceful, the sex great - so why was Remus looking like he did?  
  
What is it? Sirius repeated, putting aside the sheaf of parchment he had been reading and pulling his husband into his lap.   
  
Um... well... do you remember the night you got your letter from the Ministry?  
  
How could I forget? Sirius mumbled, kissing Remus' neck. After you gave me the best fu-  
  
Yes, I know. Remus blushed deeper. But, um... that night.. when you and I... you know... I mean - oh, this is so embarrassing -   
  
Sirius chuckled. What's so embarrassing? Yeah, I know we fell off the bed, but that was kinda fun, wasn't it?  
  
No, it's not that - it's - um, well - I'm - I'm pregnant, Sirius.  
  
Silence reigned as dark blue eyes widened and stared into hazel ones. Finally, Sirius cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
Er - _pregnant_?  
  
Now an amazing shade of red, Remus nodded vigorously.   
  
As in - with a kid - in there? Sirius asked in disbelief, laying a hand against Remus' flat stomach.  
  
Remus couldn't help but giggle. Yes, Sirius. That's generally what being pregnant means.  
  
Sirius let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and rested his chin on his lover's shoulder. Wow... wow, he repeated weakly.  
  
Remus giggled again. Is that all you can say?   
  
Right about now, yeah... Sirius closed his eyes and gave Remus a gentle squeeze. But.... um... I don't get it. We're _men_, Remmie. Or are you hiding something from me?  
  
Sirius! You know as well as I do that I'm a man! Remus smiled and ran his fingers through Sirius' hair. No, it's the werewolf thing again.  
  
Male werewolves can get pregnant now?  
  
They always could, or so I've found out... I did some reading after I started suspecting that I was... well... I should say, it doesn't happen _really_ often, since it generally only happens to male werewolves who have a male lover.... you know, it's really unusual -  
  
Sirius smiled. I think I get it now. And I'll grant we're _not_ a very usual couple. He cradled Remus' face in his hands and planted a kiss on his husband's nose. Then I guess we can say we got _really_ lucky that night. He stood up and carried Remus down the hall to their bedroom. And who knows? Maybe it'll be twins.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Afterwards, as they lay quietly together, Remus playing with Sirius' hair, Sirius was thinking hard. He was beginning to see that this new dimension was made up of his deepest desires that were almost impossible even in the wizarding world - marrying Remus, starting a family with him, getting his dream job - and it was scary how time seemed to be moving so fast. Six months here already; he remembered what Padfoot said about time flowing differently in each dimension, and couldn't help but wonder how long it had been by the standards of the real world. But his thoughts were cut short by Remus' voice.  
  
Are you all right, love? Really all right?  
  
I'm fine. Sirius sat up and smiled at his lover. Just... thinking, is all.  
  
A great feat for _you_, Sirius Black. Remus smiled back, reaching up to brush Sirius' hair out of his eyes. What about? You looked like you were concentrating pretty hard.  
  
Eh... just wondering what we're going to name this kid. Or kids, Sirius lied. You know... never too early to give it some thought.   
  
Remus' smile widened, and Sirius felt a little guilty about lying, but hey, Remus wouldn't believe him if he started yammering about alternate dimensions and time travel.  
  
He leaned down and kissed Remus' belly. Love you, kid, he murmured, before laying down beside Remus once more. He looked at Remus, whose eyes were glimmering with tears of happiness by now, and put the thought of dimensions out of his mind. He'd worry about it later, he decided, as he and Remus kissed.   
  
And I love you, Remmie, he murmured.  
  
And I you, my star.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Antares Lupin-Black was born on August first, after making his demands to be let out known at Harry's second birthday party the day before. He was a gorgeous child with Sirius' eyes and hair, and Remus' nose, mouth, and thankfully, temperament. He was the quietest baby either man had ever met - until he turned five months old and discovered the joys of screaming just to hear himself scream.  
  
  
  
Sirius jumped, knocking over his coffee. He dropped his _Daily Prophet_ as he scrambled to mop up the mess, scattering pages all over the floor, and completing the mess by knocking the sugar bowl right into the spreading puddle of coffee. Remus groaned.  
  
Antares surveyed his fathers with distinct pleasure and gurgled with what Sirius guessed could only be pride with being the cause of such a mess. Then he decided to complete the mayhem by spitting up on Remus' shoulder.  
  
Oh, _Antares!_ Remus cried in exasperation, putting down the baby's bottle and edging around Sirius mopping up the coffee to get to the kitchen.   
  
I told you not to take the towel off your shoulder, Sirius sighed.  
  
I thought he was done.... Remus wrinkled his nose. The familiar odor of a stinky diaper began to permeate the air as he mopped off his shoulder. Not _again!_ he said, rushing off to the baby's room with Antares gurgling happily.  
  
Sirius finished cleaning up the coffee and sat back on his heels with a sigh. Raising a kid was much, much harder than he'd ever imagined, even after disastrous days babysitting Harry for James and Lily, but he was happier than he ever could have been back home. He sometimes wondered what was going on back with the _real_ Harry and Remus; but felt no inclination to go back. This fantasy was so much better.  
  
You really think so?   
  
Padfoot appeared suddenly, sitting in the midst of _Daily Prophet_ papers and looking rather fierce. Sirius, come on, you've been here almost a whole year. You can't go on like this - Harry and Remus are worried sick, they can barely function. You've _got_ to go back to them.  
  
Sirius glared back, pitching his voice low so that the Remus in the bedroom wouldn't hear him. Listen. I'm _happy_ here. Here I've got everything I ever wanted.  
  
The dog bared his sharp fangs. _Fine_, you insensitive bastard. But the _minute_ you find the Veil in this world, I'm pushing you through it, no questions asked. He disappeared.  
  
Sirius scooped up the paper, a selfish, sullen reluctance coming over him. If he went back to his real life, what would happen? He'd just be stuck at Grimmauld Place for another year or however long Dumbledore decided he should stay there; everyone would still be thinking he was a mad mass murderer; Harry would always have to go somewhere that he couldn't. It wasn't _fair_, he told himself. What had _he_ ever done to deserve all that, his best friends dead and getting the blame for it all and being taken away from his lover and his godson? Nothing, that's what.  
And that train of thought supported him for the next seven years.   
  
He and Remus both prospered in their jobs and made good money, and their marriage was as solid as ever. They moved from the small flat in London to a house in Kent, where there was a large garden for Antares to play in, accompanied by his dog Snuffles. Every thought of the Veil and his previous life had been driven from Sirius' mind, and he was glad to see it go. Every once in awhile he awoke feeling strangely sad, and wondering if today was the day he'd return home; but then the alarm would ring and Remus would get up, and Sirius would forget again.  
  
Antares was growing up amazingly fast; at seven he was already beginning to show the ethereal beauty of his Black genes, accentuated by the delicate features of his Lupin side. He was slender and agile and loved to play; he and Harry were good friends and the two boys were inseparable at times. James and Sirius often took their sons for rides on their broomsticks, and it was evident both boys had inherited the Quidditch abilities of their fathers. All in all, it was everything Sirius wanted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I want you to stay and play with me, Daddy! Antares looked up at Sirius, his blue eyes pleading.   
  
I'd love to stay and play with you, Sirius said, scooping his son up and kissing him, but I've got to go to work. Maybe Papa will let you have Harry over to play.  
  
Antares pouted. I want _you_, he said. Papa does, too.  
  
Sirius chuckled. I know. I won't be gone long. I'll tell you what - we'll go out to dinner tonight when I get home, how's that?  
  
You spoil him, Siri, Remus smiled, coming into the room with a stack of papers for marking.  
  
_You_ resist that face, his husband grinned. He kissed his son again and set him down, then kissed Remus. I'll be back. Love you both.  
  
Love you, too. Have a good day, Remus replied cheerfully. Come on, Antares, you can help me mark these papers.  
It ended up being another plain, ordinary day at the Ministry. Reports to read, reports to file, and a long meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt over a band of marauding wizards in the East who'd been eluding capture for many years. Quite boring, until -   
  
Oi! Black!   
  
Sirius turned, pausing on his way to the lift, as a sallow-skinned, melancholy-looking man hurried up to him. Oh, Bode - what is it?  
  
We need you down in Courtroom Ten. The Minister wants your testimony against that guy they caught the other day - MacGregor or whatever his name is.  
  
Oh, lovely. Couldn't he have remembered that before I promised my family I'd be home early? Sirius grumbled, following Bode into the lift.  
  
Yeah, well, the trial's running longer than anyone expected it to. MacGregor's got a lot of people giving testimony in his defense - you're the one who caught him red-handed torturing those Muggles, if you don't talk he'll walk free.  
  
Didn't Fudge read my report?  
  
He did, but he says it'll carry more weight if you're there. Bode eyed the other man, taking in his waist-length, ebony hair, flashing midnight-blue eyes, and fierce scowl - all combining to make Sirius look particularly threatening. And I've got to agree with him. When you're in court, you're mean, you're rough, and you're kind of scary. Intimidation, you know.  
  
Sirius snorted as the lift clattered to a halt. He and Bode exited it and hurried down the hall to Courtroom Ten. I don't know whether that's a complement or an insult.  
  
Bode clapped him on the shoulder as they paused outside the door. I meant it as a compliment. Trust me, Black - you're one of the best we've got.  
  
Thanks, love, Sirius said, rolling his eyes. Bode flipped him off, scowling. Sirius returned the favour, grinning, and pushed open the door.  
  
Ah, Black - I'm glad you're here, when I sent Bode after you I was afraid you'd gone home -  
  
No problem, Minister, Sirius shrugged, casting a glare at the pockmarked, greasy-haired MacGregor, who was seated in the chair with the chains on the arms. Let's get this done -  
  
He faltered as he crossed the floor to join the Wizengamot. Directly behind the chained chair was the Veil, moving ever so slightly. He stopped and stared, his brow creasing.  
  
Er - Black?  
  
He jumped. The Minister and the rest of the Wizengamot were looking at him curiously, and MacGregor had a smirk on his face that Sirius didn't like - probably thought Sirius was afraid of him. Sirius gave MacGregor a withering look which wiped the smirk off the man's heavily bearded face, and picked up his notes. Sorry, Minister.... let's begin...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was the Veil, Sirius muttered to himself that night, lying in bed. Remus was sleeping peacefully beside him; Antares was safe in bed across the hall; and Sirius couldn't sleep. He didn't feel drowsy in the least. For the past hour he had been lying there staring at the ceiling, chewing on his bottom lip and thinking.   
  
Something large jumped up onto the bed beside him - something furry. A wet nose prodded him in the ribs, making him growl and push the dog's head away. Gerroff, Snuffles.  
  
I'm Padfoot, not Snuffles, a voice said in his ear. Like _I'd_ want to be called by the dumb name you made up.  
  
What else was I supposed to say? Sirius grumbled. I mean, they couldn't call me Sirius in school, everyone would find out they were in contact with me -  
  
_Do_ shut up, Padfoot huffed from beside him. Listen to me. You've got to go back to the Ministry, as soon as you can get some trousers on, and go through that Veil.  
  
You don't listen, do you? I'm not going back!  
  
You're the one who doesn't listen, Padfoot shouted. You don't even KNOW what's going on at home without you - The dog laid its head over Sirius' heart; and suddenly Sirius was _seeing_ things on the ceiling in the patch of moonlight coming in the window, like on a cinema screen - Remus, dressed in the tatty and frayed robes he always wore, sitting on a bed in a dingy bedroom with Harry's head on his knee. Harry had his glasses off and was crying into Remus' robes; Remus was stroking Harry's hair, eyes tightly shut, tears flowing silently down his cheeks. Faintly, as though from far away, Sirius heard his godson's voice.  
  
Why - why did he have to die? Remus, why did he die? He should have come out, there's no _room_ for anyone behind that veil - why didn't he come back? Doesn't he know we miss him? Doesn't he know we _love_ him? He.. he.. Harry's words dissolved back into sobs, and Padfoot lifted his head from Sirius' chest. As the images faded, Sirius became aware that tears were slowly sliding down his own cheeks.  
  
God... Harry... Remus... I... I'm sorry! Sirius cried, sitting up and driving his fist deep into the pillows. What the hell am I _doing_ here? I need to get back to them... He looked down at the Remus sleeping beside him, and thought of Antares in the other room, and his heart seemed to clench.  
  
It's an illusion, Sirius, Padfoot said softly. It's an illusion, you have to go back home.  
  
Sirius got out of bed and fumbled for his clothes, pulling on a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He leaned over and kissed Remus, then pulled on his cloak. Padfoot followed him as he left the room and crossed the hallway to stand in Antares' doorway. He paused there, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand, watching his son sleep. Finally, he went into the room and bent to kiss the child's forehead.  
  
I love you, even if you're not real, he whispered, his heart breaking. Daddy loves you, remember that - be a good boy for Papa.  
  
Padfoot didn't say a word as Sirius straightened up and wiped his eyes again. When he spoke, he sounded as if he had a bad head cold. Let's go, I guess.  
  
Padfoot respectfully averted his gaze from the man's tearstained face. See you there, he said, and vanished. Sirius drew a shuddery sigh, and Disapparated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They stood in front of the Veil in Courtroom Ten. Sirius brushed his hair out of his eyes and took a deep breath.   
  
I wanted to stay, Paddy... Everything I've ever wanted is here... but I can't leave Harry and Remus to suffer like that anymore...  
  
I know. But Dumbledore said something once... It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live'.  
  
True enough, I suppose. Sirius took another deep breath. Listen... I'm sorry I was such a bitch.  
  
The dog smiled. Yeah, well.... it's okay. I'm you, remember? I knew I'd have a hard time convincing you - er - myself - to leave everything I - you - we - oh, screw it - wanted.  
  
I just hope I'm going to someplace good, Sirius sighed, before stepping through the Veil.  
To Be Continued....  
(A/N: Wow! Sorry for the very long wait. I've been suffering from mild mental blocks on almost all my continuing stories.... but now that I've buckled down and straightened out my computer, my computer desk, and my Muse selection, I'm beginning to get moving again. For fans of **Back From Beyond The Veil**, I can only say that chapter 9 is under construction, and I hope to finish it soon. However, Valentine's week is - I will be VERY busy at the flower shop all week (even Saturday!), so I probably won't have time to write. Please don't give up reading, I promise I'll update all my stories as soon as I can!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, situations, details, etc., etc. No money is being made off this.  
  
**Warnings:** SB/RL slash, SB/other characters, RL/other characters, language.  
  
**Thanks: To Nutters Inc.** and the **Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Mail Group** for the idea!  
  
---  
  
Endless Possibilities  
  
Chapter 5  
  
---  
  
Sirius! Sirius, you've got to wake up now!  
  
Someone was shaking him. Sirius groggily opened one eye.   
  
MI-5's gonna have a _fit_ if you oversleep and we miss our mission. It was a woman with shoulder-length, light-brown hair and hazel eyes, dressed in a skimpy negligee. Sirius eyed her, a bit disappointed. She was as flat as a board and had about as many curves as one. He grumbled as he sat up, sweeping his hair out of his eyes. Okay, it was another alternate dimension, but if he _had_ to be stuck with a woman, why couldn't it be a really gorgeous supermodel?   
  
Come on, up up up, the woman said, pulling him out of bed.   
  
Hang on, I'm not wearing anything! Sirius protested, trying to pull the sheet around his waist.  
  
Why do you care? Did you suddenly get shy since last night? the woman asked, shoving clothes into his arms and steering him into the bathroom.  
  
I - Sirius looked at her rather hard, his eyes widening.   
  
Of course it's me, _where_ is your brain today? the woman almost wailed. Sirius studied her carefully - same hair, same eyes, same crescent-moon necklace. And hadn't he always told Remus that if he had ever been a woman, he'd still look exactly the same? This woman _did_ look a lot like Remus, only with longer hair and eyelashes. Bloody hell!  
  
Sirius allowed himself to be pushed into the shower. Remus slipped off the negligee and joined him, lecturing him as they scrubbed. I can't believe you, you're always sleeping late. I told you the geisha bar last night was a bad idea, and I _also_ told you drinking all that sake was a bad idea, I told you we had to go to bed, and _not_ the way you wanted to.  
  
You weren't complaining, Sirius grumbled, rubbing shampoo into his hair.  
  
Well - a blush flitted across Remus' cheeks. Can I help it if you're a fantastic lover?  
  
Sirius grinned, but yelped when Remus slapped his rump and jumped out of the shower. Get a move on, this is no time for remembering!  
  
Twenty minutes later, Sirius found himself dried and dressed in a three-piece suit, his hair in a neat ponytail. Remus was wearing a long black skirt, a white blouse, and high heels that Sirius suspected the male Remus would have killed himself on in ten seconds flat. To make everything more confusing, Remus had stuffed a cell phone in his pocket, strapped a scuba-diving watch to his wrist, and warned him not to press the red button'. Sirius had _no_ idea what the red button might be, but he kept quiet and tried to look intelligent.   
  
Come on, let's go, Remus said, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the room.   
  
They were in a hotel, it transpired, but when Sirius set foot outside, he realised he just wasn't in London anymore.  
  
Skyscrapers loomed all around him. Billboards printed in a language he couldn't read were all over, and all the people were dark-haired and Asian-looking. Cartoon characters and cute pop stars were on every poster there was to be seen. Sirius gulped. Okay, this was bad. At least in all the other universes, he had been safe at home in Britain. But now - a whole other country?  
  
Remus led him into an underground subway tunnel and dragged him up to a clerk. They had a rapid conversation which Sirius didn't understand at all, then Remus tugged him away and handed him a ticket. Sirius studied it. It was mostly unreadable, but there were three words in English : **Tokyo To Kyoto**.  
  
_Japan?!_  
  
Okay, this was totally unfair.   
  
---  
  
After reaching Kyoto and getting off the bullet train, Sirius was dragged into one of the skyscrapers and led to an office where a large, mustachioed man sat behind a gigantic desk. He smiled at them as they bowed to him, and gestured to some chairs in front of his desk. A smiling secretary brought them drinks. After she had left the room, the mustachioed man folded his hands on his desk and looked very grave.  
  
Mr. Black, Miss Lupin. Well, at least he spoke English. The situation with Lestrange is becoming very grave indeed.  
  
_Lestrange?!_ Sirius nearly choked on his drink as Remus replied, Of course, Mr. Yamamoto. We received your message yesterday - are you absolutely sure Lestrange is planning to blow Kyoto up?  
  
Mr. Yamamoto nodded. At least, I'm willing to bet she'll try.  
  
_She?!_ The only female Lestrange Sirius knew of was his cousin, Bellatrix.   
  
But Lestrange's biggest flaw is her loose tongue, Mr. Yamamoto was saying. If only we could con her into saying something and incriminating herself....  
  
Remus nodded. Naturally. That's why we've got Sirius Black - Europe's sexiest secret agent.  
  
Sirius blinked rapidly. Remmie, are you saying what I think you're saying?!  
  
Yes, love. We want you to sleep with Lestrange and get all her secrets!  
  
_Sleep with BELLATRIX?!  
_  
Sometimes, I really hate you, Remmie.  
  
---  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this, Sirius grumbled. I can't _believe_ I'm doing this. Sodding mission... why it has to be me...  
  
Do stop grousing, Remus snapped, spraying him with about two gallons of a funky-smelling cologne. Sirius really couldn't see why _anyone_ in their right minds would wear it, but he didn't ask. He was clothed in a red silk bathrobe, which he had belted shut over a pair of the smallest black underpants he had ever seen in his life (which was saying something). He was shivering from the cold, annoying Remus, who was trying to apply eyeshadow to his lids.  
  
You know, I'm going to mess this up if you don't hold still! Remus scowled, shaking her hair out of her eyes. Sirius wondered if the female Remus' expertise at applying makeup came from the training he had given the male Remus back in their glam-rock-fan days.  
  
Remus finished the makeup job and sighed. Very good. Now, you know the plan. Undercover agents had tapped into Bellatrix's phone and rerouted a call to one of MI-5's offices, where another agent had pretended to be the madame of the brothel Bellatrix had been trying to reach. They had taken her request for an - ahem - _escort_, and Sirius was in a hotel room across the way from Bellatrix's, being spiffed up just for the occasion.   
  
You know, I don't mind sex - but is it fair to whore me out for top secret plans? he asked grumpily.  
  
Is it fair to blow up a large city full of people? Remus retorted coolly, sticking the cap back on the mascara and surveying Sirius critically.   
  
Ugh. Inescapable logic. Sirius was shoved out the door. Remus and several other agents had the room bugged, and it was going to be Sirius' job to get Bellatrix to say enough incriminating stuff to hang herself in court. Sirius didn't like the idea of using a tape in court that would provide good audio of himself having sex with Bellatrix; but there was no alternative.  
  
He knocked on the door and struck a sexy pose. The door opened and a familiar face looked out - Bellatrix, with the same shiny black hair as Sirius' and the same midnight-blue eyes. A slow smile spread across her face when she saw her guest.  
  
Come in, she purred, holding open the door. She was wearing a slinky red nightgown and had a glass of brandy in one hand. You must be the young man the escort service sent over.  
  
Sirius chuckled as she shut the door behind him, and slipped an arm around her waist. How do you know I'm not just room service?  
  
She tittered wildly at this, and, to his amazement and relief, Sirius realised Bellatrix was well on her way to being completely wasted. Maybe getting top-secret info from her wouldn't be that hard at all.  
  
Bellatrix set down her glass of brandy abruptly and fumbled at the sash of his robe. C'mon, love. Let's see what you can do.  
  
Eep.  
  
Sirius plastered his best fake smile on his face and kissed her ear. Wait a second, let's make ourselves a little more comfy, okay?  
  
She giggled wildly as they crossed over to the bed, her fingers still tugging at his bathrobe, which she couldn't seem to untie. Oh... stupid things! she giggled again. Do you mind....?  
  
Not at all, Sirius lied, untying his robe. She squealed as he shrugged it off, and began struggling out of her nightgown. Sirius sighed inwardly. It was going to be a looooong night.  
  
---  
  
That was _amazing_, Bellatrix gasped. Where have you _been _all my life?  
  
Er - around, Sirius said evasively. He wondered how much Remus and the other agents had heard. Mostly I do stuff.  
  
Stuff is good, Bellatrix sniggered. I do a lot of stuff, too.  
  
Sirius gulped nervously and prepared to get her to spill some secrets. I like to... uh... read about wars, he lied. Uh... you know, the weapons... guns... _bombs_....  
  
Bellatrix fumbled for the bottle of brandy on the nightstand and took a swig, dribbling amber liquid on herself. Bombs are... fun. She leaned close to his ear. I'll tell you a secret, because I like you. I make bombs... well... I have scientists make them for me... and.. she giggled mistily. I had one planted under the statue of Buddha at the temple down the street. It'll blow up in about... oh, three hours... I plan to be long gone by then... it'll take all of Kyoto down, no problem.  
  
Just then, the door burst open and at least twenty agents streamed in, all armed. Remus was at the fore, a gun and her ID badge pointed at Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange, you are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law... you have the right to an attorney...  
  
As Remus read Bellatrix her Miranda rights, Sirius slunk off to the bathroom to shower and change. At least Remus had been thoughtful enough to bring him some decent clothes.  
  
---  
  
Less than thirty minutes later, Bellatrix was on her way to jail and Sirius was being hastened to a temple not far from the hotel. The Kyoto police had evacuated it and its surrounding area, so Sirius was puzzled as to why he was being brought there.  
  
Er - Remmie - shouldn't we be fleeing? he asked, as Remus hauled him into the temple.   
  
Don't be silly, Remus snapped. We have to diffuse this bomb! It's big enough to take out the entire city! We just can't leave these poor people to fend for themselves! She handed Sirius a selection of tools, including several small screwdrivers and a few sets of pliers, then stuck a miner's helmet on his head.  
  
Hey! What are you doing?!  
  
You're the best bomb expert in the entire agency! Remus cried. Get busy!  
  
She pushed Sirius over to the giant statue of Buddha, which sat on an enormous raised platform. Behind Buddha was a long, tattered black curtain, which looked very out-of-place in the neat temple. Sirius finally remembered what he had been looking for, until he got caught up in being a secret agent. The veil! He should just push Remus aside and jump through (he didn't know how to diffuse a bomb to save his life, and unfortunately he now found himself in that situation), but even in a fantasy world he couldn't just leave his lover to die. He resigned himself to the worst as he crawled under Buddha's platform.   
  
The headlight on his helmet showed him a large blob of pink plastic explosive, wired together and stuffed full of sticks of dynamite. A small box on the side was counting down the time until the bomb exploded. Two and a half hours. More than enough time for a skilled bomb expert to diffuse it and send it packing. But for a dunderhead like me... Sirius whispered.   
  
Trembling, he utilized one of the screwdrivers to take the front off the box, exposing three wires. A little piece of paper fell out, as well. Sirius picked it up.  
  
_Dear Bomb-tamperer, I have set up this bomb in an ingenious way. All the wires are the same colour, but they all do different things. One will blow the place sky-high the moment it is cut; another will give you three minutes to escape; and the last will diffuse the bomb. Have fun! -Bellatrix Lestrange.'_  
  
Sirius whispered, his panic increasing. He looked at the three wires. He had no idea what to do now. It looked like he was doomed. He wondered if he could die in this dimension and merely reappear in a new one. Somehow he doubted it.   
  
Hot breath on his neck made him squeak, until he realised who it was. Paddy! D'you have any clue on what we should do?  
  
Who's this Padfoot asked in alarm. You're the idiot who can't diffuse a bomb.  
  
I knew I should have taken Muggle Studies in school! Sirius wept. What if they learned to diffuse bombs in there?  
  
They did not! Padfoot snapped. He sniffed cautiously at the wires. Eenie, meenie, miney - moe. His nose was pointing at the center wire. This one.  
  
You sure? Sirius asked, reaching for his pliers.   
  
I hope so.  
  
Not altogether reassured, Sirius took a deep breath and cut the wire.  
  
_Bink._ The clock jumped to three minutes. Sirius' eyes widened in fear. Padfoot squeaked and disappeared. Sirius scrambled out from under the platform. RUN, REMMIE! he shrieked. I CUT THE WRONG WIRE!  
  
You moron! Remus shrieked, turning and fleeing, somehow managing it despite her six-inch heels. Sirius charged toward the veil, flinging tools and his miner's helmet from him as he ran. Not even pausing to look back, he dove through the veil.   
  
_Click._ The timer switched to zero. Buddha's head fell off, and an eruption of pink confetti, silver glitter, blue streamers, and a wide selection of anime plushie dolls exploded from his neck like a volcano. Outside, Remus twitched. That was it?  
  
---  
  
To Be Continued....


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer, Warnings, Thanks:** See the first five chapters.  
  
---  
  
Endless Possibilities  
  
Chapter 6  
  
---  
  
  
  
Sirius sat up and opened his eyes. For a brief moment, he wondered if the bomb had destroyed all of Kyoto, then shook his head. It wasn't that important. After all, it had only been a fantasy world. Now it was time to turn his mind to other matters - like his whereabouts and sex. Well, he was still a man. And he appeared to be in bed. A quick glance around made him realise he was in the flat he had been renting when he was seventeen. He hadn't seen this flat in a long time, and it was nice to be back. It was the first place he had ever lived in on his own, and later had become the first place he had lived in with Remus. But there were a few notable changes, the most blatant being the Muggle electronics he could see scattered throughout his bedroom, and the.... _opulence_ of it all. His flat had never been this richly decorated when he had lived there.  
  
Looked like he was in another uber-millionare fantasy. He swung his legs out of bed and stretched. Shuffling over to the windows and drawing the blinds, he drew a deep breath of fresh morning air, blinking in the bright morning sunshine. Then he noticed for the first time that he appeared to be completely alone. This was a first; he had always been in bed with _someone_ in all of the previous dimensions. However, it was kind of nice to be left alone.... but where was Remus?  
  
After showering and dressing, Sirius made himself breakfast and sat down to read the _Daily Mail_ . As he unfolded the paper, a square of blue stationary fell out. He picked it up and read it. _Dearest Siri - I'll be back tonight. Hope you'll be waiting eagerly for me.'_  
  
Ah. That explained Remus' absence in this dimension so far. They obviously weren't living together in this world, but as long as Remus had plans to meet tonight.... Sirius smiled and finished off his breakfast before brushing his teeth and heading for work. The early-morning London streets were bustling with commuters, and Sirius whistled as he wound his way through them, swinging his briefcase. This dimension wasn't so bad, as far as he could see.  
  
It took a little getting used to, commuting by Underground, and in the end Sirius was more than glad to be off the crowded trains. He arrived at a tall, imposing office building. He didn't think much of it until reaching the tenth floor and seeing the heading stenciled on his suite door : _Black Financing, Inc._ Not exactly a comforting title to potential investors, Sirius thought, what had he been thinking? Sniggering, he entered the suite to find a plush, elegant interior with a lovely blue carpet and gorgeous leather chairs. Neat plies of magazines sat on endtables, and at the far end of the room was a reception area. Behind the desk sat a neatly-dressed man Sirius' age with short, light-brown hair, adjusting the reading glasses perched on his nose as he peered down at a sheaf of papers. Sirius' smile widened, and he sauntered up to the desk.  
  
Remus looked up as he approached. Good morning, Mr. Black, he said pleasantly.  
  
Sirius chuckled, and decided to play along. Office Romance' might be the idea of foreplay to this dimension's version of Remus, and damned if he was going to miss out on it. Good morning, Mr. Lupin, he breathed, before bending over to kiss Remus' cheek.  
  
But to his surprise, Remus pushed away and stared at him with wide eyes, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Er - Mr. Black, I - I didn't know you - pre-preferred men....Of course I do... have you forgotten?F-forgotten? Forgotten what? I... never thought you... f-felt that way about me - any man, for that matter -Are we playing hard to get? Sirius asked huskily, dropping his briefcase and leaning over the desk. I got your little love note this morning...L-love note? S-sir, I don't know what you're talking about -Don't be coy, love... I like this little game. I might have to bring you home tonight....A-all right, Remus said breathlessly. It's just that I - I never thought you liked men, sir, and I never thought you'd want _me_...Of course I want _you_, Sirius said, but he was beginning to feel confused. Remus wasn't acting coy at all. It seemed if he really had no clue Sirius loved him. Maybe it hadn't been Remus who put that note in his _Daily Mail _? Whoops.... ah, hell! He wasn't going to let this divine-looking mate of his get away, even in a universe where they weren't really together.  
  
But your- your - oh..... Remus stopped protesting as Sirius moved closer, giving in instead and putting his arms around his boss' neck. He took off his reading glasses and put them aside, gasping slightly as the raven-haired man's tongue ran down his neck. Sirius pushed Remus back onto the desk, pulling Remus' shirt out of his trousers and loosening his tie. They kissed, their hands roaming over each other's bodies. Remus moaned as Sirius unzipped his trousers and slipped his fingers inside, caressing gently.  
  
A knock sounded on the door, and the two men jerked apart guiltily, Remus hastily putting himself to rights as the door opened. A woman swept in; she was tall and slim, with long silvery-blonde hair. She wore glittering strings of gems, a slinky red dress, and an enormous white fur coat. In one silk-gloved hand she held a long, dainty cigarette holder. Her resemblance to Cruella DeVille was striking. She smiled and sidled up to Sirius, kissing his cheek. Good morning, love.  
  
Sirius stared for a moment. This was Fleur Delacour, Bill's girlfriend, but she looked a little older than she was in real life - and much more elegant. But why was she acting as if they were - oh, _no_....  
  
Good morning, dear, he replied weakly, kissing her back. Remus had returned to his work, still a little flushed; Sirius wished Fleur had stayed away a while longer.  
  
I came to see ow my darling usband ees doing zis morning, Fleur said sweetly, slipping her hand into Sirius'. I ave missed you, my love. Eet ees lucky I was able to take an early flight ere, so you would not ave to be wizout me any longer.  
  
Had _Fleur_ sent the note, then? Sirius tried to remember where it was she had gone. How was Gstaad, darling? he asked, ushering her into his office. He avoided meeting his secretary's eyes. He couldn't stand to look at Remus and be unable to touch him. The idea of being married to anyone but Remus, even to someone he liked as much as Fleur, was faintly nauseating, but he'd better play along.  
  
Eet was lovely, Fleur gushed, slipping off her fur coat and hanging it on his coatrack. I tell you, ze skiing ees _wonderful_.Glad you had fun, Sirius said absently, slumping down in the chair behind his desk. Fleur perched herself on his knee and ran her fingers through his long hair.  
  
What ees wrong, darling? You seem... _preoccupied_ today. In fact, you and Meester Lupin looked a little... funny... ave you two gotten into an argument?  
  
Far from it, but Sirius just smiled. No, dear... nothing like that... maybe I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or something.Aah, poor baby, Fleur kissed his forehead. I know what will cheer you up. I bought you a present in Gstaad. Eet ees already in ze flat. I know ow much you like art, and I saw a piece by a Swedish artist I just knew you ad to ave. I thought it would make a wonderful present for my Thank you, love. I'll be looking forward to seeing it, Sirius said truthfully. Fleur had, by now, aroused his curiosity. He kissed her softly, trying to appear the faithful, doting husband Fleur apparently thought he was.  
  
Oh, ees zat ze time? Fleur asked unhappily after they broke the kiss, looking at the clock. I ave to go now, my love... anozzer plane to catch.... She kissed his cheek as he helped her into her gigantic fur coat. I love you.Love you too, Sirius responded, vowing never to let Remus know he had said those words to anyone else, even in a fantasy. He escorted her to the lift, and when he returned to his office found Remus sitting on the edge of his desk, a clipboard and pen in hand and a naughty smirk on his face.  
  
What's this all about? Sirius asked, confused.  
  
Now that Mrs. Black is gone I thought you'd like me to take a little... _dictation_... Remus said coyly. Sirius grinned, shutting and locking the door securely behind him and sitting back down in his chair. Remus made himself comfortable on Sirius' lap.   
  
Sirius put his arms around Remus' waist. Whenever you are.  
  
Remus giggled, the sound music to Sirius' ears. My, my. You're so naughty. What if Mrs. Black comes back and finds us?She won't. Sirius kissed Remus' jaw. At least, I hope she won't.....So. Shall we get down to it? Remus asked pleasantly, wriggling slightly in Sirius's lap, his grin widening. Sirius groaned, pulling Remus into a deep kiss. The clipboard and pen clattered to the floor as Remus wrapped his arms around his boss, letting Sirius slip his tongue between his lips, kissing back hungrily. They broke the kiss, panting, and Sirius tugged impatiently at Remus' shirt, popping a couple of buttons in his haste. Remus moaned softly, leaning over to whisper breathlessly in Sirius' ear. I need you... take me... take me right here, right now, I can't stand it any longer....  
  
Sirius was all too willing to comply.  
  
---  
  
Going home that night, Sirius reflected that he hadn't gotten much financing done; most of the workday had been spent in his office with Remus. His secretary was an excellent diversion from the ringing telephone, and after awhile they had just taken it off the hook to better enjoy themselves - making themselves at home on Sirius' desk, the couch in his office, the floor, against the wall, and even in the loo. Maybe Sirius hadn't done much work, but it had been a profitable day indeed. Remus couldn't come straight home with him, but he had promised to drop by later that night, much to Sirius' delight. He couldn't help but whistle on his way back to the flat, eagerly anticipating a night of lovemaking with the man he adored.  
  
When Sirius got back to the flat, he saw that the artwork Fleur had promised had arrived and been set up in the parlour. Somehow, he wasn't particularly surprised to find that it was a replica of a crumbling archway with a tattered black veil hanging from it. For a few moments, he debated just jumping through and getting on with it. After all, somewhere, in real life, the real Remus and Harry were suffering horribly without him, and it wasn't fair to prolong their grief. But he wanted to explore a little more... or at least have some more time with this fantasy-Remus, who really was quite talented with his hands.  
  
Instead of jumping through the veil, he made himself a quick fry-up and ate it in front of the telly, watching a game show in which contestants had to spin the wheel and buy a vowel. It wasn't until he was finished eating that he remembered the note from that morning. The author had promised that they would stop by tonight... who had written it? Remus, or Fleur, or... someone else? It was puzzling.  
  
The doorbell rang just then. That might just be the answer to his question. Sirius got up and opened the door, expecting Fleur but hoping for Remus.  
  
But it was neither. A slender, curvy girl in form-fitting, leather trousers, the highest pair of heels Sirius had ever seen, and a low-cut red blouse stood at his door. She had bushy brown hair and large brown eyes. Sirius gulped, recognising her at once. It was Hermione, only looking much older, and dressed like a prostitute.  
  
Siri, dear... you got my note? she said softly, pushing past him into the flat. He shut the door behind her, still stunned. She turned to him and put her arms around his waist, smiling seductively. One hand played with his hair, and she kissed his cheek, leaving a smear of bright red lipstick. Why do you look so disappointed to see me? I thought you and I were going to have major fun tonight.  
  
No, no, NO. This was CREEPY, being seduced by one of his godson's best friends - who was, in a world where all was right, too young for him. Sirius bit his lip. Er - Hermione - I've got someone coming over tonight -Oh, come on. Ring her and tell her not to come! She can't possibly be any better than me!  
  
He couldn't admit he didn't even know Remus' telephone number, or that he didn't have the slightest clue on how to work a telephone in the first place. Er - he's probably already on his way, I can't -  
  
The doorbell rang once more. Hermione glared daggers at Sirius as he pulled himself loose from her grasp and went to answer it. This time it was Remus, wearing tight jeans and a leather jacket. He kissed Sirius. Evening, love, he murmured softly.  
  
Hermione yelled.  
  
Remus looked startled as he finally noticed Hermione. Sirius - who... is this?Er -Is this your new playmate? Hermione shrieked. You're into _men_ now? Oh, that is _disgusting_...Into men _now _? I thought - I thought - Sirius, are you _with _ this young lady? Remus asked, growing red in the face. Couldn't you have told me that before we had sex on your desk?!ON HIS DESK?! Let me tell you something, I'm the only one allowed to have sex with Sirius there! Hermione snarled.  
  
Sirius gulped, but before he could say a word, the door opened again.  
  
'Ello, darling! I'm ome! The meeting ended early, so I am able to spend ze night with you! Fleur sang. She stopped short when she saw Hermione and Remus in the living room with her husband. What ees going on So this is your wife, Hermione said acidly. We finally meet, Mrs. Black. I've heard wonderful tales about you.'Ow do you mean?Sirius tells me things, Hermione said, glaring at Sirius as she spoke. Not very nice things, either - how you nag at him, how you're a bitch, how he can't even get it up thinking about you anymore....but... you know... he has a talent for letting things slip, especially when he's on the verge of orgasm...  
  
Dang. So he had been sleeping with Hermione, too. Fleur looked stunned and outraged; she turned to Remus.  
  
Meester Lupin? And why are _you_ ere? Don't tell me you are sleeping wiz Sirius, too?Apparently I'm not the only one! Remus burst out. He was turning steadily redder, and Sirius was startled to see tears in his eyes. Why couldn't you have waited until you were - were - free of these women before you seduced me?! he shouted at Sirius.  
  
You knew e was married! Fleur shrieked back. Ees that why you two were acting so awkwardly zis morning?! Were you just waiting for me to leave ze office so you could ave sex?!  
  
Talk about hitting the nail on the head. Sirius winced. He had never been surrounded by angry, betrayed lovers before, and this was an experience he never wanted to go through again. Why did this horrid universe have to be that of a lecherous businessman?  
  
Fleur demanded, tears splashing down her front and spotting her expensive silk dress. Are you just going to stand zere and say nothing?!I'd like to know what's going on as well! Hermione sniffed. You told me you were going to get a divorce and run away with _me_, Sirius! What happened?!And why did you seduce me if you had a wife _and_ a mistress? Remus cried. I've loved you for so long, wanted you so badly, but all you wanted was sex, wasn't it?I -'Aving sex wiz a _man_! Fleur shrieked. 'Ave you been sleeping wiz him ever since e came to work for you? And zen you come ome to me -After all I've done for you, keeping you company and loving you and listening to you bitch about _her_, and all you can do is treat me like some disposable toy? Hermione bellowed.  
  
I knew I shouldn't have let you touch me, especially when you smelled like a woman's perfume! Remus wept.  
  
I - Sirius couldn't think of a word to say. The three people before him were converging on him, backing him into a corner. All three looked equally vicious, and were probably ready to murder him. He squeaked in fear.  
  
Run, Sirius, and for God's sake haul some major arse! Padfoot's voice cried in his head.  
  
Sirius was all too happy to oblige. He dived around his three furious lovers and ran across the room to the veil replica, pushing the veil aside and plunging down into the now-familiar darkness with a feeling of great relief. That was it! No matter _what_ was waiting for him in the next universe, it would be a hundred times better than being surrounded by angry, murderous lovers! This universe was a prime example of what could happen when one had too many lovers for one's own good - or was a little too fond of sex ...  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
---  
  
(A/N: It was kind of fun to write the Sirius/Remus scenes in this chapter. Someday, I'll write a big, glorious, extremely graphic sex scene between the two of them. (Yeah, right. If you believe that, I've got a bridge to sell you.) It was NOT fun to write Fleur's French accent. I was continually referring to Goblet of Fire', and I'm still not sure I did it right. However, it was funny to think of Sirius with all these lovers. I might have to draw a picture of that. (Heeheehee.) Yay! I updated this story sooner than I expected to this time! I didn't think I'd get a new chapter out for this story until.. oh, Thanksgiving or so. Ahha! I'm proud of myself. --purrs--)  
  
(A/N 2: Not really an author's note, more of a shameless plug. If anyone out there likes slightly naughty Sirius/Remus comedy, I suggest reading Some Enchanted Evening', written by myself and my cousin. We're known as Talim and Mina, and you can find a link to our profile and Some Enchanted Evening' on my profile page. Just a suggestion...)


	7. Interlude

**Disclaimer, Warnings, Thanks:** See the first five chapters.  
  
---  
  
Endless Possibilities  
  
Interlude  
  
---  
  
Remus J. Lupin lay quite still in the bed he had once shared with the man he loved, one arm curled around the dark-haired teenager sleeping beside him. Sirius' death had been hard on them all, but it had crushed Harry completely. He had finally fallen asleep after hours of crying, absolutely exhausted. Remus gently brushed Harry's bangs away from his face, one fingertip lightly tracing the scar on the child's forehead. Until now, he and Harry had never quite reached the level of closeness they should have; it tore at Remus' heart to think they only became so close after Sirius was gone.  
  
It had been his mate's fondest wish to finally be proven innocent so he could take Remus and Harry away from Grimmauld Place and start new, the three of them their own little family. Tears sprung to Remus' eyes as he remembered lying beside Sirius in this bed the summer before. His mate's eyes had been shining as he talked; his mind was a million miles away from the dingy atmosphere of Grimmauld Place.  
  
_Just us, Remmie. You, me, and Harry. Like it should have been after - after James and Lily died. I know we can't get back the time we missed, but we can start making up for it. I love you... and I love Harry. I just want to spend time together with you both..._  
  
Remus didn't move to wipe away his tears, letting them trickle onto the musty pillowcase. He swallowed hard, Sirius' smiling face refusing to leave his thoughts. Sirius hadn't smiled much during his stay at Grimmauld Place, but when he did, it had always been lovely. And he had never smiled for anyone but Remus. Not anyone.  
  
Harry gave a small whimper beside him, and his eyes flickered open. He blinked myopically at Remus, looking concerned and sleepy. Remus reached over, picked up Harry's glasses from the nightstand, and handed them to him. Are you okay, Harry? he asked softly.  
  
Yeah... no. Harry reached out. One fingertip traced under Remus' eye. When he withdrew his hand, his finger was wet. You're crying.  
  
I suppose I am. Remus sat up and dried his eyes on his sleeve.  
  
You loved him a lot, didn't you? Harry whispered.  
  
Yes. I did. Remus looked out the window at the silvery crescent moon. We both did.  
  
There was a long pause. Harry stared glumly at the floor, playing absentmindedly with a hole in the knee of his jeans; Remus tried not to remember the last time he had spent the night in this bed, making love to Sirius before falling asleep in his arms. Only a day later, and Sirius was dead.  
  
  
  
Remus looked up, startled; he still wasn't quite used to Harry calling him by his first name. Y-yes, Harry?  
  
What... what are you going to do? I thought.... I mean, Sirius was your - he was your mate. What... happens now?  
  
Remus shook his head. I don't know. I'll just... have to get used to being without him.  
  
Harry put his arms around the professor and hugged him. Remus sniffled, hugging back, as Harry's tears dripped onto the shoulder of his robes. They remained like that for a long time, until their tears dried up and their noses were stuffed up with crying. Even when they were quiet, they continued to hold each other, trying vainly to lessen each other's pain. Finally, Harry's eyelids drooped; he fell asleep with his head on Remus' shoulder. Remus lowered the boy back onto the pillows, pulling the blanket up over him. His heart ached as he looked at Harry, knowing the boy had lost the three people he needed most, and also knowing that the responsibilities of being father, mother, and godfather now rested on his own shoulders.  
  
It was what James and Lily and Sirius would have wanted. Remus was the only one Harry had left, now. It was his duty to take care of Harry, to provide him with love and support and guidance, to protect him from Voldemort and his followers. If it weren't for that, Remus felt he would have killed himself the minute Sirius fell through that veil.  
  
He laid down beside Harry and put his arm around the boy. He was so tired. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.  
  
He had a very strange dream. He saw Sirius, clothed entirely in black and wearing gobs of makeup, a guitar in his hands, playing a song and singing to a massive crowd. He saw himself, shouting at a woman with long, dark hair. He saw Harry, looking strangely different, and Lucius Malfoy with his hand inside the woman's dress. He saw Sirius, Harry, Hermione and Ron in fancy dress robes, being served coffee by Minerva McGonagall. He saw Sirius again, tears running down his cheeks as he bent to kiss a sleeping child; Bellatrix Lestrange, dressed in a red negligee and drinking brandy. He saw his lover in a tuxedo, sitting on a subway in Japan. And lastly, he saw himself and Sirius making love on a leather sofa in what appeared to be a Muggle office.  
  
Remus awoke with a gasp, sitting up quickly. He put a hand over his heart, panting. A quick glance assured him that he had not disturbed Harry's sleep. What had that dream been about? All those different versions of Sirius... what was it all about? Was this a normal dream to have after losing one's lover?  
  
He looked back at Harry and bit his lip. He couldn't bear to tell Harry the whole truth about losing Sirius. The fact was, Remus himself now had a limited time to live. He knew very well that after the death of their mates, werewolves just pined away until they died themselves. But how in the world could he tell Harry that? How could the child stand the shock of losing him on top of the loss of his godfather? It was true that Remus had no idea how long he had left; it could be several years, or maybe just a few days. But it was cruel. It was a knife to the heart to look at Harry and think that everyone who loved him would soon be dead.  
  
The werewolf lowered his face into his cupped palms and began to cry once more.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
---  
  
(A/N: I know this technically didn't fit in with the challenge requirements, but hey, I'm writing this for my own amusement, not the challenge! This was such a sad chapter. I wrote it while watching The Shawshank Redemption', wearing my pj's with the Hostess cupcakes on them. Yes, Hostess cupcakes. In case no one could tell by the author's notes in my stories, I am a huge Stephen King fan. I've read most of his books (I didn't care for the Dark Tower series; I read the first one and found it boring, so I never read 2 through 6), seen most of his movies, and watched every episode of Kingdom Hospital'. He's my favourite author besides J.K. Rowling.  
  
The werewolf thing. I don't know if werewolves really pine away until they die after their mates die, but I thought it would be horribly romantic, and would add interest to the story, so there you go. Besides, if werewolves and their mates are supposed to be so powerfully connected, doesn't it make sense that they'd follow each other into death? Doesn't it? Ah, hell. I make up half the stuff I write about werewolves anyway. My cousin tried to point out to me that only the alpha male and female of a wolf pack mate for life, but I ignored her. It ruined my theories about Remus and Sirius.)


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer, Warnings, Thanks:** See the first five chapters.  
  
---  
  
Endless Possibilities  
  
Chapter 7  
  
---  
  
  
  
The raven-haired man opened his eyes wearily. It was completely dark, and he couldn't see a thing. However, he could hear Padfoot's voice quite clearly. Paddy! Are you there? What is it?  
  
You've got to hurry! Padfoot said urgently. Sirius, it's worse than I thought! Remus is dying!  
  
Sirius' heart leapt into his throat.   
  
He's dying, Padfoot continued, sounding desperate. Werewolves can't live without their mates for long. After their mates die, they just... waste away. There's no telling how long Remus will last. Sometimes it takes years, but Remus' resistance is bound to be weakened after being alone for so long while you were in Azkaban. If you don't get back home soon, he'll die.  
  
The dog sounded close to tears; Sirius realised that if he lost Remus, Padfoot would lose Moony. He swallowed hard, trying to speak past the lump in his throat. I - I get it. No more screwing around. I promise, Paddy. No matter what... no matter where I end up... no more experimenting or exploring. I'll find that veil and jump right through. I won't let Remus die. I - I won't let Moony die. I'll get home to him - a-and to Harry.  
  
Good boy, Paddy's voice said softly. Sirius realised he was beginning to feel very sleepy, recognising the feel of being dragged into another universe. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping in vain that he would finally arrive home.  
  
---  
  
Sirius... wake up...  
  
I can't believe he could sleep through this. What were you two doing last night, Remus?  
  
That's really none of your business, but we weren't up to anything out of the ordinary that would tire him out....  
  
A sharp elbow jammed into Sirius' side. He yelped loudly, jerking awake. I'm up! Stop it!  
  
Giggles. Sirius blinked. He was sitting in what he assumed was a Muggle helicopter, dressed in khaki shorts and a sleeveless plaid shirt. He was also wearing hiking boots and a cowboy hat, sunglasses tucked into his breast pocket, his long hair pulled back in a loose braid. What kind of getup was this?  
  
He was sitting between Remus and Harry, with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and an old man sitting across from them. All four children looked to be in their early twenties, and were dressed in similar fashion to Sirius, who felt faint at the sight of Hermione and Ginny in shorts. In real life, both girls were strictly skirts-and-dresses people, but apparently in this dimension they weren't. The old man looked vaguely familiar, dressed in an ensemble of breezy white cotton, a fancy walking stick in his hand and a straw cabana hat on his head. He had short white hair, a short white beard, and a moustache. Half-moon glasses were perched on the end of his nose. It was Dumbledore, though he looked almost completely unrecognizable with short hair and Muggle clothes.  
  
Sorry - what were you saying? Sirius asked weakly, trying to absorb these changes gracefully.  
  
I was asking how you could possibly sleep through a helicopter ride, Harry said. You love riding in helicopters.  
  
Just - just tired, Sirius said, peering across Remus to see out the window, pretending not to notice as Hermione and Ginny elbowed each other and giggled at his response. They were flying over a wide expanse of water. He fought back the worry and fear that rose in him when he realised the veil was unlikely to be anywhere near him at the moment. Dammit! He really had no time for stuff like this. Remus' life was in danger, and Sirius was damned if even helicopter rides would distract him from that fact! Where are we?  
  
Multiple groans. The Pacific Ocean, love, Remus said. The same thing we were flying over before you fell asleep.  
  
Sirius muttered. He glanced down at the open book resting on his lover's knees. It looked very complicated and scientific, filled with extensive diagrams of unusual-looking skeletons and names in Latin. And a picture of a very large lizard. With two absurdly small arms. Captioned : _Tyrannosaurus Rex_.  
  
Dinosaurs? Wait a moment, weren't they all dead?  
  
Here we are, here we are! Dumbledore cried cheerfully. The helicopter was coming down on a landing pad on a remote island, which Dumbledore informed them all was at least 200 miles from Costa Rica. There was a painful bump, slight jostling, and then a man opened the helicopter door and beckoned for them to follow him. They piled into dun-coloured safari jeeps, Sirius rubbing his forehead and trying to remember what was going on.  
  
He vaguely remembered being somewhere hot and dusty - the Badlands, in Montana - digging up dinosaur bones... Remus was his lover and his partner, the kids his students... Dumbledore had arrived, begging them to give him a professional opinion on his latest amusement park.  
  
Why he had agreed he didn't know; it probably had something to do with money. But why, why in the world, would Dumbledore need paleontologists to give him an opinion of an amusement park? He asked Remus this, and his lover shrugged. I don't know, love. Perhaps he's got a few dinosaur-related rides and wants to be sure the pop-out cardboard dinos are scary enough.  
  
Sirius laughed loudly as the two jeeps rounded a bend in the road, coming out into a huge field. That's probably it, he chuckled, as the jeeps pulled to a stop (presumably so they could admire Dumbledore's own, personal island). Come on, it's not like he'd have real, live _dinosaurs_ here, is it?  
  
Remus didn't answer. He was looking at something over Sirius' head, his mouth open.  
  
Hello? Remmie?  
  
Remus mouthed wordlessly and pointed at something in the sky. Sirius whipped around to look.  
  
Something large, something enormous, was standing only yards away. A huge animal with a long neck, almost like a giraffe... but at least ten times bigger... with a pebbly, thick hide. It made a strange trumpeting noise, its head moving towards the nearest tree. It ripped off several branches and began to chew.  
  
he heard Harry shout. Sirius! Remus! Do you see?!  
  
How they could _not_ see was beyond Sirius, but he was too amazed to care. He jumped out of the jeep, Remus following him. Dumbledore was cackling, apparently pleased with their reaction, as his guests slowly approached the dinosaur.  
  
This is _amazing_, Remus said softly, clinging to Sirius' arm in an effort to sat upright.   
  
Bloody hell, Ron said audibly.  
  
We spared no expense, Dumbledore said happily.  
  
For a moment, Sirius forgot everything else as the brachiosaur lowered its head and sniffed them cautiously. His hand touched the rough, pebbly snout, and he reflected that it was almost a dream.... he shook himself. It _was_ a dream, or as good as, he reminded himself firmly. The clock was ticking - he didn't have the leisure to sit around gawping at giant iguanas!  
  
You don't look as happy as I'd expected, Siri, Remus said as they climbed back into the Jeep, heading off for the control rooms and guest lodges.  
  
Yeah, well... shock, Sirius said, managing a smile. I mean, to see something we all thought we'd never see...  
  
His line had the effect he wanted. Remus went off on a tangent, blathering on about something while Sirius became lost once more in his own thoughts. He shook himself awake as the Jeeps pulled up to an enormous stone building, following the others inside.  
  
A man was waiting inside. he said anxiously to Dumbledore, The weather channel says a huge hurricane's heading for us. I don't think it will veer away like the last one...  
  
Oh, poof, Dumbledore said, waving the news away. We'll be fine. The man hurried away, looking disgruntled, as Dumbledore led his guests through a large set of doors, into a huge room that looked like the lobby of a museum. Sirius looked around curiously.  
  
Oh! Thank God - there was the veil, looking very odd amidst a display of dinosaur robots and plastic plants, under a banner which read, WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH'. Sirius ran towards it.  
  
Love, what are you doing? Remus called in alarm, as his lover scrambled up onto the display.  
  
Sirius cackled and looked back at them. I read a Muggle book about this, you fools! And I saw the movie, too! After a huge hurricane, the power went out, and all the dinosaurs escaped and ate the tourists!! Enjoy your death trap, ladies!  
  
He dove through the veil. Everyone else exchanged glances.  
  
Ron said, and they strolled off to the dining room.  
  
As soon as their backs were turned, a severed arm fell to the floor. A velociraptor landed neatly beside it, a second arm clenched in its jaws. It scampered off into the kitchen, leaving a trail of blood behind it.  
  
And then the lights went out.  
  
---  
  
Siri... time to wake up, love.  
  
A sexy, sultry voice in his ear. Sirius opened his eyes and yawned, blinking groggily up at the person above him. He blinked again, taken by surprise. And again.  
  
Remus was leaning over him, but he didn't look like the Remus Sirius knew. This Remus was wearing the smudged remains of bright pink lipstick and dark brown eyeshadow, silver glitter in his hair. A strong smell of some musky cologne met Sirius' nose. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, looking around at his surroundings. The room was eerily reminiscent of his rock-star fantasy; liquor bottles and clothes were spread all over the floor, and for some reason, glittering handcuffs hung from the bedposts.  
  
But there was no time to dwell on any of that. Remus' arms wound their way around his shoulders, and their lips met in a wet, arousing kiss. Remus' fingers ran through Sirius' hair; his nails were painted bright red. Sirius rolled over, pinning his lover underneath him, only breaking the kiss to gasp, God, Remmie - what's gotten into you?  
  
Remus nuzzled his neck, his tongue running along Sirius' throat. You know...  
  
Sirius chuckled, kissing Remus back. I do?  
  
Before Remus could respond, the bedroom door slammed open. Sirius looked up, and twitched. Severus Snape was standing in the doorway, dressed in baggy, holey jeans and a black Hard Rock Cafe t-shirt, brushing his greasy hair out of his eyes and smiling. It was a very nauseating sight. Sirius had never thought anyone could look so creepy just smiling.  
  
Now, now, mates, save that for later, Snape said with a wink, his eyes wandering along the bare bodies of the two men laying in bed. You've got makeup in thirty, better hit the showers. Got to have you tarted up for the next shoot.  
  
The next... shoot? What was going on here? Sirius was confused, and looked at Remus, who asked, What are we doing next, Severus?  
  
An S&M flick. Lucius already has the scripts ready - not that there's much to memorize, you can read it while you're in makeup. Now go! He practically pushed them into the bathroom, ordering them to take a quick shower and get dressed.  
  
Well, Sirius was more than happy to shower, but he received the fright of his life when he saw the clothes Snape had laid out for him. No shirt, not even any underwear, just a pair of leather trousers that fit like a second skin, and a pair of studded leather gauntlets. Heavy black boots with chains and a dog collar with spikes completed the look. He surveyed himself in the full-length mirror on the back of the door. He looked like a gay biker. Well, he _did_ ride a motorcycle, and he _did_ prefer men over women, but still...  
  
His attention was diverted by the appearance of Remus, who was dressed in tiny leather shorts, tall leather boots and gloves, and a leather vest. He was festooned with chunky silver jewelry, and Sirius was even more confused as his lover grabbed his arm and hauled him from the room. He had _never_ seen Remus dressed this way. It wasn't even remotely sexy. It was just... creepy.  
  
And he had never seen anything like the room he was in now, either. It looked like a movie set, with people bustling around, setting up cameras and microphones. The set featured a bed with black silk sheets, sitting before - surprise, surprise - a tattered black veil hanging from a stone archway. Someone had laid out a wide selection of instruments nearby - two sets of handcuffs, a whip, a riding crop, a leather strop, tubes of scented lubricants, and... ugh... numerous other scary items. Sirius shuddered. It was the scariest thing he'd ever seen, too kinky even for him.  
  
He and Remus were pushed into chairs, and several heavily-made-up women converged on them, applying lipstick and mascara and eyeshadow and blush and glitter; when Sirius looked into the mirror to view the finished product, he cringed. He was no longer himself. He looked more like a cheap tart from one of the nastiest back alleys in London. Remus looked even worse; the real Remus would have fainted in horror at his appearance. No, a slutty Remus was _not_ what Sirius wanted. Slutty just didn't fit his mate. It hadn't been so bad when they had gotten up; at least most of the makeup had been rubbed off...  
  
And one thing was definitely certain. He was a porn star.  
  
Or at least, a porn actor. He didn't know how popular gay S&M movies were, or if the ones he starred in were famous (or infamous) enough to call himself a porn star; he was busy reckoning how many gay men and rabid teenage girls there were in the world to purchase such tapes when Snape called for him.  
  
Get over here, Black!  
  
Sirius trudged over to the bed, where Remus was perched, reading the script. The script was barely existent; it had only been three pages of the dirtiest dirty talk imaginable (and the hurried way it had seemingly been written led Sirius to believe the author had gotten _too_ involved with the creative process and had had to hurry off to the loo for - well...). Snape had waved it off as just guidelines', telling them to use their imaginations.  
  
Yeah, right. Sirius was looking forward to spanking this tarted-up, naughty Remus about as much as he looked forward to going to the dentist. He sunk down on the bed and glared at Snape. Yeah, what is it?  
  
Don't get snippy. You know what you've got to do?  
  
Yeah, yeah. Spank Remmie, tie him up, screw him, show's over. Let's go. Sirius wondered if the cameramen were going to stay and watch. He supposed they'd have to, to run the cameras. The idea was disgusting.  
  
There was a long pause. Finally, Remus said, Um, Siri - I'm in charge from now on.  
  
Sirius blinked. He looked at Snape.  
  
It's true, Snape shrugged. Our audience seems to like Remus as the dominant one... you'll just have to get used to it. Now, where did I put the gag? Tony, get the dog out here!  
  
The... dog? Sirius said faintly.  
  
Remus shrugged. It's a new thing Severus wants to try out.  
  
Sirius twitched. And twitched. And vowed not to throw up. Then he got up, walked around the bed, pushed aside the veil, and walked through.  
  
Remus stared at the tattered curtain his partner had disappeared behind. Tony strolled onto the set, leading a sexy blonde man in a dog costume, Snape following. Snape looked put out. What happened to Black?  
  
He... disappeared. Remus said blankly.  
  
Fine, fine... I'll just have to play his part then, Snape sighed, pulling off his t-shirt and jeans to reveal a black leather thong and fishnet hose.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
---  
  
(A/N: I am aware that this chapter was short, and that it was two universes in one, so don't point that out. I meant to do it that way. I wanted to do both these ideas, but neither was long enough to warrant being separate chapters, no matter how hard I tried to flesh them out. (And I didn't want a lawsuit from Steven Spielburg for ripping off Jurassic Park'.) So, we end up with this puny conglomerated chapter.  
  
For those that may be wondering, I don't make a habit out of watching gay S&M porn movies! In fact, I don't watch any porn movies at all, gay or straight. Everything above is a product of my own demented imagination, with a little bit of info thrown in from watching wayyy too much Law and Order: Special Victims Unit'. And the idea of even mentioning bestiality made me cringe, so I turned the dog into a guy in a dog suit. (Plus, it was better for the real dog.))


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer, Warnings, Thanks:** See the first five chapters.  
  
---  
  
Endless Possibilities  
  
Chapter 8  
  
---  
  
Molly Weasley pushed open the door of Remus' bedroom with her shoulder, carrying a basin of lukewarm water and a pile of washcloths. She set the basin on the nightstand, and turned to Remus. The professor lay quite still in his bed, sweat trickling down his face. His cheeks were bright pink with fever, and he moaned unhappily in his sleep. Molly fought down a sob, pulling her chair up to the bed and wetting one of the cloths in the basin. She began to dab gently at Remus' forehead, swallowing hard in an attempt to dislodge the lump which had become stuck in her throat.  
  
She didn't really understand much about werewolves, though she had tried her best to learn something about them in an attempt to make Remus feel a little better. The problem was, not much had been written on the subject of werewolves and their habits. There was more information than one wanted to know on the ways to kill werewolves, or about the vicious killing urges they possessed; but there was very little on the other aspects of a werewolf's life. The book _Hairy Snout, Human Heart' _had been a tear-jerking read, but contained nothing Molly could use. And so, she found herself totally unable to explain this sudden illness that had afflicted Remus. All she knew was that it seemed to stem from Sirius' death... and that Remus was dying.  
  
The children weren't allowed to visit Remus, except for Harry, who had insisted. Molly had given in to his pleading; after all, Remus was the only person left who was even close to a parent to the boy. He had known Lily and James and Sirius better than anyone, and it wasn't fair to keep Harry away. Molly's tears spilled over. It also wasn't fair that poor Harry had to keep seeing the people he loved die; first his parents, then his godfather, and now his godfather's lover.  
  
As if thinking about him had summoned him into the room, Harry opened the door at that moment and slipped inside. His brilliant green eyes were dulled behind his glasses. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking down sorrowfully at Remus. He's not getting any better, Mrs. Weasley.  
  
I know. I know, Harry, Molly whispered, wringing out her cloth.  
  
Why does everyone I love have to die? Harry suddenly cried, striking the headboard of the bed hard with his fist. He broke down, his glasses slipping off his nose and landing in his lap as he put his hands over his eyes. Molly watched helplessly with tears running down her own cheeks, wanting desperately to comfort him but not knowing how.  
  
---  
  
Urgh.... Remmie...  
  
Sirius sat up, rubbing his head. His throat was sore for some reason, and his pillowcase was damp. He touched his face and realised he had been crying. He had had awful nightmares; visions of Remus lying in bed, feverish and dying, while Harry and Molly wept over him. He swallowed hard, swinging his legs out of bed and reaching for his clothes. There was no time to waste.  
  
He stopped in the middle of pulling on his trousers. He was in a room that was strangely familiar... green-and-white striped wallpaper that was spotted and faded... a musty green coverlet on the bed... furniture made of blondewood... for some reason, he was in the bedroom that had belonged to his brother Regulus. A sudden burst of hope flared inside him. He was back in Grimmauld Place... was he finally back in his own reality?  
  
He dressed hurriedly, barely able to keep his mind on what he was doing. He rushed out of the room, pulling the hood of his robes out from his collar as he thundered down the stairs. He reached the kitchen and threw open the door, and saw Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, and Snape standing around the table, talking in worried voices. Kreacher was lurking nearby, pretending to polish the stove but most likely eavesdropping. Sirius ignored him and hurried over to the others.  
  
What is it? he asked, finally freeing his hood and shaking his long hair back. What's going on?  
  
Harry's at the Department of Mysteries, Remus said in a hushed voice. His face was pale grey. We think... we think he's been captured by Voldemort.  
  
The bottom seemed to drop out of Sirius' stomach. He crossed to the coat rack on the wall, pulling down his black cloak with the tattered hem and shrugging it on. Then what are we all waiting for? Why aren't we going to save him?  
  
Who said _you_ were going, Black? Snape spat. As I recall, you're not allowed out of the house. Or have you forgotten?  
  
Besides, Sirius, someone has to stay here and tell Dumbledore, Tonks said, fastening her bright pink cloak.  
  
Sirius glowered at them all. You actually think I'll sit here on my arse while my godson is in danger? Not a chance. Let's go.  
  
Siri - Remus grabbed Sirius' arm.  
  
I'm not staying behind! Sirius shouted, wrenching his arm out of his mate's grasp. Inside, he felt nearly paralyzed with terror. Everything was happening exactly as it had the day he had really gone to rescue Harry. What kind of universe was this? Was he supposed to do something different? But he couldn't... as soon as he opened his mouth to tell them what was going on, he found himself saying, just like on that horrible day: I thought you, of all people, would understand, Remus!  
  
And he watched as the hurt expression appeared on Remus' face again, as he heard Snape snarl, This is no time for a lover's quarrel!  
  
Remus opened his mouth and said shakily, O-okay. Let's go.  
  
But - Snape protested.  
  
There's no time to argue, Severus, Remus whispered. You'd better get back to Hogwarts.  
  
Snape sneered, but Disapparated. Sirius turned to Kreacher. Kreacher! When Dumbledore arrives, tell him we've gone to the Department of Mysteries to save Harry! Tell him to join us!  
  
Of course, Master, the elf said, then mumbled something under its breath. Sirius ignored it and looked at the grim, set faces of his companions.   
  
---  
  
Where are we? Tonks panted in confusion, as Sirius pushed open yet another door. The Department of Mysteries was more confusing than any of them had ever imagined; but there were signs of struggles in some of the rooms, and many of the doors in the main entrance had been marked with fiery red crosses, most likely the work of Hermione. It was a reassuring sign that the children were still there, and putting up a fight.  
  
I don't know, Sirius said, though he knew exactly where they were and what was going to happen. He felt like a puppet, being moved by another's will; it was as if something was pulling at him, drawing him back to the moment of his own death. He was totally powerless to resist; he just pushed open door after door, running through the rooms without sparing a glance around, until at last, he opened a door and found himself in a large amphitheater. The veil stood in the middle of the room, swaying slightly. Several Death Eaters were in the room, surrounding Harry and another boy, but their attention had been caught by the sound of the door bursting open.  
  
Tonks sent a Stunning Spell past Sirius to where Lucius Malfoy stood, preparing to attack them. Down below, Harry had ducked out of the way and was crawling out of the battle, dragging along the other boy, whom Sirius recognised instantly as Neville, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. A Death Eater lunged at Sirius, who whipped out his wand and sent a Stunner at him. The Death Eater reacted with a quick Shield Charm, and Sirius dove out of the way as his spell rebounded on him. Kingsley was battling two other Death Eaters at once; bright lights and loud bangs filled the air as the battle raged on. Sirius shook his hair out of his eyes, and hit his Death Eater with the Full Body-Bind. Panting, he looked Harry was raising his wand to defend himself from Antonin Dolohov. Sirius lunged forward, ramming Dolohov with his shoulder and knocking the man to the floor. Harry was up in an instant. _Petrificus Totalus!_  
  
Dolohov fell to the floor, stiff as a board. Sirius turned to his godson. Nice one! he shouted, pulling Harry to the ground as a couple of Stunners zoomed over their heads. Now I want you to get out of -  
  
He cut himself off as a jet of green light narrowly missed him; he was suddenly filled with dread. It was now or never... he was going to be killed by Bellatrix soon, he had to do something, _anything_, different... Tonks was on the ground, limp and still, and Bellatrix was approaching. Sirius got to his feet, feeling ill. Harry! Take the prophecy, grab Neville, and run! he shouted. He was unable to stop himself. His feet dragged him towards Bellatrix, his arm raised his wand on its own -  
  
-And then Remus stepped between himself and his cousin, raising his wand to fight her.  
  
Remmie, no! Sirius cried. It was all wrong - _he_ was supposed to be dueling with Bellatrix, not Remus - what was going on? Why was it suddenly so different?  
  
Dimly, Sirius heard Neville's voice behind him, crying, Dubbledore! _DUBBLEDORE!!_ He paid no attention, his eyes locked on the battle before him. Bellatrix shot a jet of red light at Remus; Remus laughed. He suddenly looked ten years younger, transported by the excitement of the fight.  
  
No, it wasn't right - it was supposed to be _himself_, not Remus -  
  
Come on, you can do better than that! Remus taunted.  
  
The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.  
  
Sirius screamed, starting forward, hearing Harry hurrying beside him. Dumbledore was turning to see what was happening. Everything was moving horribly slow.  
  
It seemed to take Remus an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch....  
  
And Sirius saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his mate's prematurely lined, once-cheerful face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.  
  
Bellatrix shrieked in triumph; Sirius felt as though he had been stabbed in the heart. He didn't stop running, opening his mouth to scream,   
  
Harry had stopped, and was trembling. PROFESSOR LUPIN! he cried. SIRIUS! NO! Stop, Sirius - NO!  
  
But Sirius couldn't stop. He dove through the veil, following his lover, intent upon bringing him back....  
  
And he came flying out from behind the veil, landing painfully on the cold marble floor. He struggled to his feet quickly, ignoring the scrape on his elbow and hurrying around the arch.  
  
The room was empty. There was no one there... no one. No Death Eaters, no Dumbledore, no Harry. No Remus. Sirius tried to catch his breath, clutching his wand tightly. He had gone through the veil... and had reappeared exactly in the same spot. He was in the Department of Mysteries after falling through the veil, instead of in a bed like all the other times. What did it all mean?  
  
he said out loud. Paddy, what's going on?  
  
No response. Sirius was momentarily confused. The dog had always appeared whenever he called its name... but...  
  
Am I back home? Sirius whispered in disbelief. He had to be. Was it possible?  
  
he shouted, louder. Paddy, answer me!  
  
Still no answer. It _had_ to be home. Sirius swallowed, raising a shaking hand to brush his hair out of his eyes. Home... or at least, almost home... he was still in the Department of Mysteries... he had to get out of here and back to Grimmauld Place... Remus needed him. Harry needed him.  
  
It was easy to find his way out of the department; though the rest of the rooms had obviously been cleaned and repaired since the battle, the fiery crosses Hermione had inscribed on the doors still remained. Even so, it took Sirius twenty minutes to reach the lift in the corridor. However, it looked like luck was on his side - the Ministry was dark and deserted. Everyone must have already gone home for the night.  
  
However, there would be a security guard in the Atrium. But Sirius had an idea, one that would help him escape _and_ figure out if he had returned to his own reality or not. He took a deep breath, and muttered the Animagi spell.  
  
It worked! He was a dog again, his sharp sense of smell picking up the powerful cologne of the night watchman. Sirius paused, blending in perfectly with the shadows as he emerged from the lift, ears cocked and tail wagging uncertainly. His toenails would click on the Atrium's hardwood floor if he tried to make a break for it. He would have to make a distraction to draw the watchman away from his post.  
  
Swiftly, silently, he turned his attention to the doorway of the watchman's office. The watchman had his back turned at the moment as he surveyed the Atrium; Sirius' tail wagged. A precarious stack of unwashed soup bowls and spoons were stacked in a corner of the watchman's desk. A carpet runner covered the floor, making a neat path to the office (no doubt to muffle the watchman's footsteps as he snuck up on intruders). Sirius trotted into the office, sniffing around eagerly. He found what he was looking for under the desk; an extra shoe the watchman must have left behind one night. Sirius picked it up between his teeth, hid himself behind the open door, and took careful aim.  
  
With a quick shake of his head, the old shoe flew straight into the pile of bowls. They teetered for a moment, and Sirius held his breath - what if it didn't work?  
  
Then the bowls tumbled to the floor, smashing against the thin carpet. Spoons clattered; a voice shouted, Bloody hell! and footsteps approached.  
  
The watchman looked around wildly; he swore at the sight of the smashed bowls and bent to pick them up. As soon as the man's back was turned, Sirius bolted.  
  
He had to turn back into a man when he reached the fireplaces; he scooped up a handful of Floo Powder from the tall urn beside the hearth, praying the Floo Network was unobserved at the moment, and whispered, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!  
  
He disappeared in a flash of green fire; he was spinning through fireplace after fireplace; and then he came tumbling out of his own fireplace in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.  
  
There was a scream and, for the second time in fifteen minutes, the sound of shattering dishes; Molly had been taken by surprise by his sudden appearance. Sirius got to his feet, taking off his sooty cloak and throwing it aside as Molly clutched at her chest.  
  
she gasped.  
  
The kitchen door opened; Hermione, Tonks, and the Weasley children had been attracted by Molly's screams. They stopped, dumbfounded, at the sight of the man standing before them, his palms bleeding from his landing on the rough floor.  
  
Sirius - Molly met him as he started for the door, her face pale. She was shaking, almost ready to faint, and Sirius reached out to steady her.  
  
Molly -  
  
It's really you - she clutched at him, her wide blue eyes fixed on his face. Sirius, you're _alive_... I can't believe it... oh, Lord...  
  
Molly -  
  
I never wanted you to die! she sobbed. I know we don't get along very well, but I _never_ wanted you to die! Sirius - I was so - oh, you're _alive_ -  
  
Molly! Molly - where's Remus?! Sirius asked urgently, as she sobbed on his shoulder.  
  
She raised her wet face to look up at him. He's - he's upstairs in bed. He came over funny a few weeks ago, ill or something. He went straight to bed and stayed there all day. When I went to see how he was feeling, he looked worse... and he couldn't even move. It's been getting worse and worse.. he's been sick for at least three weeks. He's burning up... he can't eat... he can't even get out of bed... I think - I think he's _dying_, Sirius....  
  
I've got to get to him, Sirius gasped, pulling himself from Molly's arms and dashing out of the kitchen, pushing past Hermione and the Weasleys. He thundered up the stairs, knocking over a vase and waking his mother's portrait, but he didn't even notice as she shrieked insults after him. He burst into the bedroom he shared with Remus, panting.  
  
Remus was lying in bed, his eyes closed. He was motionless, and Sirius couldn't tell if he was even breathing. Harry was sitting beside the bed, holding Remus' hand. When the door opened, he looked up. Sirius saw his godson's red-rimmed eyes widen, and Harry started to rise from his seat. S- Sirius! You're - you're not - dead! I can't believe it, what -  
  
I'm fine, Harry... I'll explain later... but Remus - is he still alive? Sirius whispered, crossing over to the bed and putting an arm around the teenager.  
  
Just barely. Harry said softly. I don't know... I don't know if you can do anything for him, Sirius, but you've got to try!  
  
Sirius sat down on the bed, leaning over and brushing Remus' greying hair away from his face. he said softly, trying to wake his mate. Remmie, wake up.  
  
Remus didn't respond. Sirius swallowed hard as panic threatened to choke him. No... no, you can't die now, Remmie. I've tried so hard to get back here, to you... to Harry... you can't die... open your eyes, my love, please.... Tears fell, spotting the blankets, as Sirius continued to talk. Come on now, darling... I need you.. Harry needs you... Padfoot needs Moony. You've got to get up now.  
  
Molly had appeared in the doorway, and was watching this scene and crying silently. Hermione, Tonks, and the Weasley children were there as well, all of them looking very upset. Ginny and Hermione were holding hands and fighting back tears.  
  
Remmie... please. I can't lose you... I love you. Sirius whispered. He took Remus' hand. It was cold as ice, and Sirius rubbed it between his own hands to warm it. No, love, he said desperately. I fought so hard... you can't die now! Everything's supposed to be all right! We're finally back together... but if you die... Harry and I will be miserable for the rest of our lives! Remmie, come on!  
  
Remus was still. Sirius' eyes widened, and he bowed his head and tried to keep himself focused. No... no... His tears sparkled in the lamplight as they fell on his mate's pale cheek.  
  
He leaned down, and not knowing what else to do, kissed Remus softly on the lips.  
  
The others held their breath, waiting for something to happen. Sirius watched his lover's face, hoping against hope that Remus would be okay. He _had_ to be okay. Sirius had fought so hard to return to him. After all that... Remus just couldn't die. He had to be all right...  
  
Remus' eyelids flickered. His eyes opened, lighting up when he saw who was hovering over him. Slowly, Remus raised a shaking hand to touch Sirius' cheek. he said hoarsely. Siri... it's really you, isn't it? I'm not dreaming, am I? I haven't died?  
  
No, my love, Sirius said, unable to keep joyful tears from rolling down his cheeks. No, my love, my darling, my dearest - you're alive. You're not dreaming. It's really me. It's really Sirius.  
  
Remus' fingers ran through his mate's long hair. It really is you.... He looked to his left, smiling. And Harry... oh, I love you both so much...  
  
Sirius hugged his mate, reaching out to pull Harry into the embrace as well. God... I thought I'd never see either of you again, he murmured.  
  
Hermione started forward, but Mrs. Weasley held her back. She shooed the children and Tonks out of the room before following, closing the door behind her after one last look at the trio on the bed. None of them noticed the departure of their audience, just continued to hold each other, taking comfort in the feel of each other's bodies.  
  
Don't ever scare me like that again, Remmie, Sirius whispered, his hold tightening on his mate and his godson. He felt as if he could never get enough of hugging them.  
  
You're one to talk, Remus murmured. You had us worried out of our minds.  
  
You _both_ had me worried out of my mind, Harry grumbled, making Sirius and Remus laugh softly. Sirius reached over to pull the blankets over himself and Harry. He felt exceedingly drowsy - not surprising, after what he had gone through that night. He couldn't express in words how glad he was to be with them once more.  
  
Eventually, they dozed off - Sirius in the middle, Remus curled up on one side with his head on Sirius' chest, and Harry on the other side, one hand loosely entwined in Sirius' hair. It felt so good to be together after so long.  
  
-The End -  
  
-September 30, 2003 - October 16, 2004-  
  
---  
  
(A/N: Well, it's finally over (a year later!). Sirius has gone through adventure after adventure, and has made it home. Ahh. It's good to know he's back where he belongs. Now, if only J.K. Rowling would see it that way --!  
  
By the way, _Hairy Snout, Human Heart'_ is a real book - at least, it is in the wizarding world. It's mentioned in a footnote at the end of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'_ (under the entry for werewolves, duh). Just thought I'd let you know that I didn't make it up on my own.  
  
Time for credits. I have to thank the yummy snacks and drinks that kept me nourished as I slaved away at my keyboard. Major thanks to Ms. Rowling herself for creating these characters, and to my stereo for providing me with lots of music while I wrote. Thanks to Law & Order' and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit' for keeping me amused while I struggled with writer's block! Thanks to my brand-new Hogwarts robes (okay, they're just a Halloween costume, but do you think I care?) for being comfy loungewear while I worked on this final chapter. But the most thanks goes out to everyone who has read and supported this story! Thank you so much, and please check out my other HP stories!)


End file.
